I care
by trockstar
Summary: Tim and Lyla have just saved Jason from having surgery in Mexico and return feeling great about each other. Although Tim can't quite express how he feels for her and Lyla is waiting for Tim to make a move before she commits herself to him. They both feel drawn to each other, they will have to make some decisions about each other once things change for them both.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Tim and Lyla have just saved Jason from getting the surgery. Jason drops them at Tim's house because Tim has offered to take Lyla home. As Tim is driving Lyla is staring at him and he catches her staring. Tim turns to her and says "what's goin through your head Garriety?" Lyla smiles at him and moves her head saying "you're a good friend Tim, regardless of what peoples say about you. You love Jason and he's gonna need you now more than ever" Tim smiles and continues to drive, as they pull up in front of Lyla's house and she begins to exit the truck saying "thank you Tim, for everything." She slides her way out and Tim grabs her hand saying "Lyla!" She looks at him and Tim can't seem to find the words that he is looking for or maybe he's just afraid but Lyla dares to wait for a moment to see if the response she wants will come out but unfortunately only words Tim can gather are "I still need that $20 for the booze cruise." Lyla smirks and reaches in her purse pulling out a fifty and slams it on the truck seat saying "keep the change Tim." With his hand on the steering wheel he looks out the window yelling "thanks". Lyla stomps up to her front door and she is bout to put the key in her front door when she starts to break down and cry. She slumps down on the front porch and balls up but all she can think about is how badly she wanted Tim to say he likes her. Finally Lyla is able to pull herself to go inside and she walks up to her room. As she closes her door she begins to realize that there will never be anything special with Tim Riggins regardless because he was incapable of love. Besides football, Billy, Jason, Beer, and sex there really was anything he cared about so she needed to let that go.

Tim was driving home and he kept thinking to himself one day, one day. Truth was he really loved Lyla but he knew he was not for her and she would never accept him. Tim wasn't exactly a good guy he had slept with half of Texas including a single mother recently but Lyla seemed to be the only one he couldn't get out of his head. He kept thinking in his head until he stopped the truck on his side of the road and began thinking. He ran his fingers through his hair and thought about it more and more. He couldn't help but turn the truck around and go back to Lyla's. Afraid to go to the door he walked around to the side and looked up at her window. Thinking of how he was gonna get up there he looked at the tree behind him and started to climb it. Finally he got to the top and starting to crawl out on the branch. Tim stretched his leg out reaching it for the roof he was able to land one foot on it and prayed that his other was able to get on top. Walking on the roof and overt to Lyla's window he had made it. He peered in and did not see Lyla but he heard the shower. Her window was open letting the cool breeze flow in and he was able to drop in the window. Unfortunately he made some noise squishing Lyla's teddy bears. Lyla had not come out the bathroom yet so Tim began to get nervous and he headed for the window again but then the bathroom door opened and Lyla stood with her towel wrapped around her with her hair up in the towel. She saw Tim and she screamed slightly but Tim jumped to her and placed his hand over her mouth. He pulled her close and lifted his hand as he said to her "shhh." Lyla took a deep swallow and she pushed him off:

Lyla: What are you doing here Tim?

Tim: Lyla? I! I!

Lyla: You thought you would sneak into my room …. Well I'm not gonna sleep with you Tim!

Tim: I didn't come here for that Lyla! Please!

Lyla: Then?

Tim: remember when were in freshman year when Jason had the flu and had to stay home and you and I were without him that whole week.

Lyla: what does this have to do with anything?

Tim: At first you were all okay because you thought it would be one day but then as the week went on and he didn't come we both were lonely. So we started growing closer together, eating, and walking together and even sittin by each other.

Lyla: (sat on the bed beside) Yea we became like best friends that whole week.

Tim: I think that was it.

Lyla: what was it?

Tim: When I realized I could love somebody else (looking at Lyla) for so long I looked at you as J's girl. But it doesn't mean that I never loved you Lyla.

Lyla: (grabbed his hand) Tim!

Tim: I know I'm not Jason Street but I do Lyla, I care about you.

Lyla: (hugs him tight) I care about you too.

As they hug sitting on the bed and Lyla pulls back. Tim kisses her and Lyla falls into his kiss and they begin making out. He unravels her towel and lays her to the bed and they make love. The next morning Lyla awakens to find the fifty dollars on her pillow case. Any girl would have taken this as a very bad gesture from a man but Lyla knew better and she understood that Tim was telling her that he respected her. She smiled at the money and grabbed and placed it in her dresser. As Tim drove home he was happy, he finally got to tell Lyla how he felt and that made him feel a thousand times better. Arriving home he pulled in his front lawn to see Billy sneaking home from next door he cut off his truck and looked very surprised. Stepping out his truck he continued to watch Billy try shamefully to sneak back inside. Billy had not seen him yet but Tim wanting to startle him slammed his truck door. Billy jumped and turned around looking at Tim who was looking pissed he just walked ahead of Billy and opened the door. Billy walked in behind him and said "Timmy I know what you're thinking now and it's not what you think." Tim went straight for the fridge and popped a beer open and said "so it didn't look like I just saw you sneaking out my ex-girlfriends house." Billy looked at Tim and shook his head saying "no, no, no she wasn't even your girlfriend you guys had sex once" Tim gulped down his beer and walked over to Billy and shoved it at him saying "try again" and walked to his room and slammed the door. Billy stood there with the beer in his hand and took a gulp and screamed out "two, three- I can handle that." Tim plopped down on his bed and picked up the football and tossed it in the air as he thought to himself how much his brother was an asshole. But for just a moment he was happy, as he thought about his night with Lyla, she was amazing her lips kissing him everywhere and as he ran his hands down her perfect body. Just thinking about her made him feel something; he tossed the ball in the corner and pulled out his cell phone. He began texting her: Garriety, can't stop thinking about you. Call Me! And he shut the phone but he got a message back quickly saying: If you wanna talk, see or be near me. You call me! I'M A LADY! Looking at that message, Tim smiled hard and he did the gentlemen thing and he called her.

Lyla: Hello!

Tim: Yea, I'm looking for Lady Garriety!

Lyla: This is her

Tim: So what are you up to today!

Lyla: Well first I have to actually get up

Tim: Come on Garriety, You gotta get out of bed.

Lyla: I would but some guy came over and kinda wore me out last night.

Tim: Wow I'm jealous! (Smiling big) So this guy is he taking you on a meal tonight

Lyla: He sure is, and he's not taking me to Applebee's

Tim: he's not because you know that's like Dillon's only restaurant.

Lyla: No way he's taking me out Riggins style.

Tim: Oh this guy sounds a lot like me.

Lyla: We'll see. (Hanging up)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Tim has just went to practice and gotten thrown off the field by Coach Taylor for being MIA for two weeks. He is already down and upset and having the worst day. He pulled into his yard and walked through the front door he was standing in the kitchen with his beer in one hand, all he could think about was getting wasted right now. Until he heard his brother coming through the door with Jackie. He turned around and looked at them as they looked all happy. Tim sat at the counter on stool. They turned all their attention to Tim and said "Hey Tim" He looked at them and said quickly "oh don't mind me just continue on" Jackie put the bag down and looked at Billy saying "I'm gonna just go" Tim looking at her saying "well maybe you should Jackie." Billy looked at Tim and said quickly "No, no you stay! What the hell are you doing home Tim shouldn't you be at practice." Tim took a sip of his beer and said "I got kicked off the team." Billy slammed the fridge and responded "Damnit Tim. What in the hell." Jackie then cuts in rubbing Billy's arm and back saying "baby calm down I'm sure if you talk to the coach." Tim jumps in saying "you know what Jackie last time I checked you lived next door and not here" Billy angry yells at Tim "you be respectful Tim, While your ass was off in Mexico she was helping me out round here" Tim got up and walking away "mumbles "helping you out how with daily blow jobs." He walks into his room and grabs his bag and starts packing, he comes out with his bag full and Billy and Jack both look at him saying "Tim, come on." He looks back at them saying "if you wanna play happy family go right ahead but do without me because this whole situation is just messed up." He gets in his truck and drives off. As he is driving off he is trying to think of somewhere to go. The only place he could possibly think of is one. He arrives at Tyra's doorstep who doesn't really look too happy to see him. She tells him immediately that you have 48 hours and that's all she can give him which he automatically takes. Sitting on Tyra's couch they are having some beers, she's goin through thing with Landry and he's upset about Billy and Jackie:

Tim: Tyra I appreciate you Putin me up.

Tyra: (takes a drink) 48 hours.

Tim: When did you get so cold

Tyra: About the same time I kept getting used by you.

Tim: did I really hurt you that bad.

Tyra: I'm okay now. But back then, all I wanted Tim was for you to fall in love with me.

Tim: I'm sorry! (Rising cheers to her as she clinked their glasses)

Mindy walks in with her stripper friends and is pissed off.

Mindy: Fuckin Bitch I'm gonna rip her hair if she keeps stealin my customers.

Friend: uh huh! I'll kick her (as they enter the house and turn to see Tyra and Tim on the couch)

Mindy: Oh My God! It's a Dillon Panther! Tim Riggins number 33.

Tim: (throws a sailor salute to her) Mind, stripper friends

Mindy: this is Shelia, Shelia this is the hottest thing under 18 my sister ever let get away.

Tyra: oh my gosh Mindy why don't you just screw him already.

Mindy: It's a little thing called jailbait.

Tim: (laughing) I've had older. (Mindy runs to the cabinet and gets some glasses and a bottle of whiskey) That's what I'm taking about, this girl here knows how to party.

Tyra: (grabs the glass from Tim) 48 hours

As they are drinking and chatting it up, Tim has forgotten all about his date with Lyla. Lyla has gotten dressed and is at her house waiting, she's been waiting for about two hours. She is determined to now find out why Tim never showed up so she goes out to her car and gets in and drives over to the Riggins house. Arriving at the Riggins house she didn't see Tim's truck so she felt like maybe something had happened. Walking up to the door she heard laughter and she knocked. Billy opened the door and straightened his face saying "Lyla! Hey what can I do for you." She smiled saying "Is Tim here by any chance?" Billy huffed his breath and said "oh well he took off earlier in anger so I say about now he's probably in Tyra's bed." Lyla looked at him raising an eyebrow. Billy then started to go back inside but turned to her saying "if your getting involved with Tim, it's a bad idea. Tim doesn't care about anybody but himself. He got kicked off the team because he was down in Mexico having fun so if I was you I would run for the hells." Lyla got in her car and she wasn't crying she was just angry, she was gonna drive home but she found herself driving out to Tyra Collette's house. She was hoping to so hard that Tim wasn't there that she hadn't yet again given herself to the Riggins that sluts up the whole town. Pulling into the driveway she immediately saw his truck and she began shaking her head. She could have turned her car around and left but something inside her needed to look him in his eyes so he can know just exactly where he lost her. Getting out the car she could hear music and loud voices from people. She walked up to the door and knocked, but no one answered so then she banged on the door, and finally Tyra came to the door.

Tyra: Well well if it isn't little Miss Lyla Garriety.

Lyla: Is Tim here?

Tyra: (she motions her hand for her to come in) There he is (pointing to Tim who was getting a lap dance from Shelia)

Lyla: (steaming mad) TIM!

Tim: (hearing Lyla's voice shot straight up pushing Shelia out of the way) Lyla! Oh aaahh! Hey!

Lyla: (heads for the door) Oh don't stop on my account!

Tim: Lyla! Lyla! (Following her out the door) What are you doing here Garriety?

Lyla: (turning to him in tears) what am I doing? What am I doing? I wanted to see the guy that you really are and everyone gets to laugh at dumb Lyla for wanting to believe in you.

Tim: (wiping his face) ooh shit! Dinner! Lyla I'm sorry! I got into this big fight with Billy and I'm just stayin here!

Lyla: (yelling at him) save it Tim! Even Billy knows the real you but I wanted to believe in the Tim that told me he cared about me, my friend.

Tim: Lyla nothing happened. I'm sorry! We can go right now

Lyla: Stay here Tim (getting in her car) you got your on personal landing strip here. (She pulls off leaving Tim standing in the middle of the yard).


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

As a month passed Tim had went back home after crashing with Tyra one more day, and moving in with a Meth cooking roommate, and crashing at the Coach. When he went back home and Billy explained how sorry he was everything started to fall into place. He was able to get back on the team and was happy to be apart of it again. But he did have one regret which was Lyla, she had turned all her focus and attention to God and was now Christ and behold born again. Tim was not very happy with that because somehow he felt he had let her walk out without trying but he knew there was not much he could do.

Lyla was a bit happy though she had begun going out with a Christian guy and he was exactly everything she could dream of, this was all new and she felt like this could work. She had met him at her church and he was studying to become a minister himself. His family was of the very highest social standing and they loved her . He was falling hard for Lyla but Lyla was holding back. She hadn't had much contact with Tim except for when he told about the Meth dealer who was after him. She wasn't going to sit by and watch him get hurt, so she gathered the money and gave it to him. After that incident she started seeing more of him, because Tim kept showing up at church and he even went so far as to get a radio show so that he and her could bump into each other. Lyla was not the least bit flattered, at least she thought. Tim was sitting over at Herc and Jason's making fun of Lyla and the Christian boy on the radio when Jason made the comment "is that the way you show her you like her because if so she will never come to you." Tim was so disappointed as she stopped in the chair and looked at Jason. Jason looked back him:

Jason: You don't think it's obvious

Tim: Whatcha talkin about six

Jason: Tim, I know! I know you know what you and Lyla did was real wrong but I get it! You like her! Hell you love her!

Tim: Six

Jason: And honestly you might be better for her than anybody else out there. In the past Lyla Garriety cheerleader and Jason Street QB1 belonged together. But present day Jason Street the C7 Quadriplegic and the changed Lyla Garriety are through. I will always love Lyla because she was my first love. But I'm not in love with her and that's a big difference. But you! I see it in your eyes Tim and you've never ever been this way over any girl.

Tim: (laughing) it's too late. She's got into bed with Jesus and the Christian boy and is having a full way threesome.

Jason: Lyla's always been about Christ, but I think she was looking for something to replace the hurt and pain and this guy he is definitely a big change. (As they drink their beers).

Tim driving home turned on the radio to listen to Lyla and Christ boy talk on the radio. He couldn't really listen to what they were saying but he could her Lyla's voice and all he could imagine was her beautiful smile. He stopped immediately at florist and got out picking up the most beautiful lilacs and hopping in the truck. He kept on down the road and hurried to the radio station. He decided he was gonna beg Lyla beg her for one more chance and if he got it this time, he was not gonna let her down. As soon as he entered the building he looked around for anyone and couldn't find anyone but suddenly heard noises of someone making out. He turned to see who it was and he saw Lyla and Christ boy kissing. Tim had seen them together before but somehow this struck a never because he didn't wanna see this. He watched for a second and turned around and walked out the room as she was so sad of what happened, he tossed the flowers in the trash and got in his truck and headed home knowing just how Lyla felt that night she found him at Tyra's.

Lyla kissed him and usually this was the part where she was willing to go further but tonight Chris, being the good Christian he was pulled away saying:

Chris: As much as it goes against ever feeling in my body, we gotta stop.

Lyla: No, please don't stop!

Chris: (looks Lyla in the eyes) Hey! I respect you that's why we can go further. I promised god and myself that the first time would be with my wife.

Lyla: (pulling her sweater back up) so you're a …..

Chris: Virgin! Yep that's me. I mean aren't you?

Lyla: (looking in Chris's eyes and she didn't wanna hurt him because she thought how much she liked and him and mumbled the words ) sure, sure!

Chris: (hugged her ) we won't rush this because I really like you Lyla and I feel this turning into something great.

Lyla: (with a very fake smile) me too.

As Lyla drove home she felt so bad for having had lied to her boyfriend, I mean she was far from a virgin, of course Jason was her first but she had been with Tim Riggins, Texas biggest man whore. Tim had slept with almost all of Dillon High and the Rally girls four times over, more mothers in Dillon had thrown themselves at him. But besides that it was some of the best sex she had ever had, it was like being with Tim she felt something more every time he pushed in and out of her. He was very attentive to her needs watching her in awe as she rode him on top, he would slow down and caress her whole body as they both seem to release at the same time. That's the Tim she knew the most intimate part, she always wondered if he was like that with everyone else but she was too ashamed to ask him. But thinking about sex with Tim made her panties wet so she shook her head snapped out of it. Pulling into her driveway she got out and went inside. Seeing her mother sitting at the kitchen table holding hands with Kevin she came in and spoke "Hi mom!, Kevin" and she headed to her room. Inside her room she walked in and closed the door and took off her sweater. She looked around her room for her pajamas and changed into them. Lying on her bed she pulled out her diary and began to write about her day. She looked at the date and said "oh my is this possible, no, no,no,no no!" jumping up and flipping back the calendar and counting the days. All this thinking about sex had reminded her of period somehow which was about a month late. It was way too early for symptoms and it could just be stress so she wasn't thinking about it but she tried to recall if she and Tim used anything that night, and she knew it he didn't . Ever since the first time they had messed around together she was on the pill because of Jason, but this time her Tim had stopped for a long time and she was not really with anyone so she never got them refilled so in the heat of passion she forgot about protection and so did Tim. Sitting on her bed she recounted and recounted, because this was not good. First she lied to her boyfriend about being a virgin and if she was pregnant how the hell was she gonna hide this. She got down on her knees and began praying, she prayed for god's forgiveness for lying today; for sinning and not using protection that night with Tim; and for help with this problem. As she stood up she decided that couldn't wait that long so in the morning she would go to the clinic and find out for sure.

Lyla got up the next morning and went straight to the clinic as she drove in her car she passed her father's car dealership and she smiled because somehow her and him were trying to find their way back to father and daughter. She pulled up to clinic to see all the women inside sitting pregnant and big as a house. Lyla looked back at them and hoped this would not be her future. Walking to the counter she removed her sunglasses and said "Hi, I just was wondering how long to get a pregnancy test." The lady sitting behind the desk didn't even look up she handed Lyla a clipboard and said "fill this out to best of your knowledge and wait for your name to be called." Lyla took the clipboard and sat in a corner and filled in the questions , they seemed to be easy such as: First Name, Last Name, Birth date. Until she got further down and it started to get personal: date of last menstruation, date of last sexual intercourse, type of contraceptive used if any. Lucky for Lyla she remembered everything and finished the form. Lyla sat there for a while waiting and to her it was a bit nerve racking but she was getting used to it. Almost three hours had passed and she got frustrated and walked over to the counter saying "hi! I've been here for about almost four hours now and I was just wondering when I'm gonna get to see someone." The lady who was typing looked up and said "I know , we're backed up today so just exactly how late are you" Lyla looked at her and whispered almost one month" The lady looked up and said "honey you can probably go get a pregnancy test out of the store and it tell you quicker." Lyla shook her head saying "I heard those can be inaccurate and I need to know now because if I am the father of it. Is not exactly reliable." Just as she was going on her rant to the desk receptionist about how irresponsible it was for her to sleep with Tim Riggins and before she could divulge his name, smash's mother came from out the back and noticed the girl from all the football games and gatherings. She walked over and said "Hey! Lyla", Lyla looking shocked was embarrassed but she nodded and said "hi Mrs. Williams." Corena leaned over the counter and told the receptionist "I'll take her, its okay" she turned to Lyla and said follow me. As she took her into a room and closed the door. Mrs. William sat on the stole and looked at Lyla:

Mrs. Williams: Well how are you Mrs. Garriety.

Lyla: I'm fine Mrs. Williams (Lyla gripping the clipboard in shame)

Mrs. Williams: (touched her hands) Child calm down, in here I'm nurse Williams, trust me. Whatever goes on in here is between us. (Looking Lyla in the eyes sliding clipboard from her. She looks at face and begins reading the clipboard) let's see what we got here. (Placing on he counter and looks her in the eyes) Have you had any symptoms lately such as: nausea, vomiting, hunger, dizziness.

Lyla: No ma'am I've felt fine just no period.

Mrs. Williams: (pulls out her blood pressure monitor and wraps it around her arm) Well that could be some other things but it is usually the big sign of pregnancy so lets take some stats and see if your healthy and then we will have collect some urine which takes about 15 minutes to process.

Lyla: (gulping) Okay!

Mrs. Williams: Whatever it is sugar it's gonna be okay!

Lyla was soon given the cup to go and supply some urine to be tested. As she sat in the stall squatting she was a little scared and could not get anything to come out. She began to sing the song "This Little Light of Mine" and around Oooh Lord, it started to flow right out. She was able to fill the cup to the top and came out washing her hands she walked it out and placed in on the appropriate counter. Sitting in the room Lyla went through so many mixed feelings, she had turned her phone off because it was authorized to do so in the clinic. She sat crossing her legs and uncrossing her legs, her thoughts were not on how to tell Tim because she sure that if she focused on him that would make it worse so she just sang church songs and hummed for 15 minutes. Until Mrs. Williams came back in entering and sat back on the stool:

Mrs. Williams: This is like déjàvu all over, not long ago Mrs. Taylor was in that same seat and just like her I ask you, how pregnant you wanna are.

Lyla: (starting crying) pregnant? It's over everything gone.

Mrs. Williams: Well, baby its okay (touching her shoulder) I mean who's the father? I mean you do know right?

Lyla: (looked up from crying) Tim Riggins

Mrs. Williams: (gasped) Oh my!

Lyla: (crying harder) see you're older and even you know how bad he is.

Mrs. Williams: Well I don't mean it that way I just meant babies having babies that's always a problem

Lyla: you can say it he's irresponsible, drinks way too much, and doesn't care about anybody but himself

Mrs. Williams: Well I don't know about that but I do know that you and him are in this together, You always have final say because it's your body but he has a right to know, and I'm old school I believe you laid down and made that baby together so he now need to help you any way he can. (Hugging Lyla) Sweetheart I'm sure it's gonna all be okay and you have all the options available to you. If you need help you come back and talk to me you hear.

Lyla: Yes ma'am thank you (hugging her tight)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Lyla exited the clinic with the results in her hand and some prenatal pills. She turned on her phone and saw two text messages from Chris saying: Hey I can take care of the radio show this morning. It was followed by another text: Can't wait to see you later! This meant she was definitely gonna have to give up her boyfriend all because of Tim Riggins. She got into her car and placed her head on the steering wheel and began praying asking God to guide her in the right path. She had options which was she could have it, and let Tim decide how involved he wanted to be in the baby life or she could have it and tell Tim to stay away because she didn't want him disappointing her kid. But she thought about it and maybe abortion was not so bad, it would clear all her problems and no one would ever have to know. Starting the car she drove, she drove for a long time. It was about two hours before she arrived in Dallas, there was abortion clinic. She arrived and went up to the door, looking in she saw all the women in the clinic with men and she felt a little scared. She walked to the counter and the woman completely ignored her so Lyla cleared her throat. She smiled and spoke up saying "I'm here for an abortion" She looked around and said "how long would the wait be?" The woman popped her gum and punched in the computer saying "do you have an appointment?" Lyla shook her head replying "I just found out today and I want this to be over with so I jus came straight here." The lady looked up and said "we require a week's appointment so that you can check all your options and think it through, we have an appointment for next Saturday at 2pm. We ask that you bring someone for emotional support and to drive you home afterward." She passed Lyla the appointment book and told her to write her name and phone number and emergency contact information. Lyla was a little scared so without thinking she put Tim down. The woman took it back and said "Okay Mrs. Garriety we will see you next Saturday at 2pm, the cost will be about $300.00 and remember to bring someone. Just carry on with your normal routine as usual." Lyla walked out not realizing what she had done until she got in the car and was about home. She pulled in her front yard and thought who she was gonna get to take her. She couldn't ask Chris because she had already lied about being a virgin, Julie was a no because they were barely friends, Tim was the father and the route she had taken was for him to never know, and Jason would surely tell Tim. But there was one person who would not pass judgment on her and would take this secret to her grave. She picked up her phone and texted: Can you please me at Fran's. She got a reply: Since you asked so nicely princess!

Lyla pulled into Fran's and waited in her car until she saw who she was looking for, she got out the car and walked inside and sat down in the booth across from Tyra Collete. Tyra was looking very eager to see what Lyla had to say and she could wait for the ice princess to come down off her horse.

Lyla: Thank you for coming Tyra

Tyra: Oh well like I said since you said please

Lyla: So….. (looking around)

Tyra: Out with it Princess I got things to do today

Lyla: I need your help and I know that you and are not exactly friends but I'm kinda just (starts crying) lost.

Tyra: (trys to comfort her by touching her hand) Okay, there, there please stop crying before someone thinks I punched you.

Lyla: (laughing) If you wanna hit a pregnant woman go right ahead.

Tyra: (was eating some pie and immediately dropped her fork) Your what?

Lyla: (sniffling) Yep! Lyla Garrity the slut!

Tyra: oh my god who is it's? Christian boy! Ha I knew it he's not so Christian betcha Gods gonna love this one.

Lyla: (quietly) It's Tim's, (a little louder) Tim's. (As Tyra rants on) Tim's the father. (The restaurant gets a little quiet)

Tyra: (looks out and coughs as everyone returns to their activities) Oh my gosh! I always knew some unlucky Dillon would be the one to get knocked up by Tim Riggins but I never thought it would be you.

Lyla: (gulping down water) Wow Tyra don't make me feel any worse than I already feel.

Tyra: (waving her hands around) what goes around comes around.

Lyla: (picking up her bag) You know what forget it, just do me a favor and pretend this never happened. (Lyla starts for the door as Tyra grabs her arm)

Tyra: (grabbing Lyla's arm) Look I'm sorry, can you sit down please. (Lyla looks unwilling but where else is she gonna go, so she sits.) You gotta admit its pretty crazy, I flirted with Jason but I promise I never hooked up or fell for him. You and Tim have done the ultimate I mean it was bad enough you sleeping him and but now your knocked up by him.

Lyla: (looking away and down) that's why I came to you for help.

Tyra: (sitting back) this is absolutely one thing I never encountered. I mean I've been on the pill since I was 13 so I'm always protected. So what happened with you were just not taking the pill or did Tim forget because trust me he always forgets.

Lyla: We never used anything and I went off the pill because I wasn't with anyone it just mad more sense.

Tyra: So what are you gonna do?

Lyla: That's where I need you. I'm not having this baby. I prayed about it and I don't think this is the path god wants me to take. So I'm gonna have an abortion in Dallas next Saturday but they won't let me if I don't have someone with me. I just need you to go with me, just a ride.

Tyra: Lyla are you sure this is what you wanna do. I mean have you even talked to Tim.

Lyla: No, Tim can never know, and you know Tim better than anyone. Look at me and tell me Tim Riggins is ready for a baby.

Tyra: (turning her head from side to side.) You right! But maybe he can help with the money or something. I just find it hard to believe that Tim Riggins has produced a child.

Lyla: Well I can't believe it either. So will you help me or not?

Tyra: (nodding her head) I can help you Garrity. But in return think about it. I'm not too fond of a Riggins reproducing but I don't exactly relish the thought killing a baby. So if you can at least think of your baby before you make the final decision.

Lyla: I appreciate the advice but honestly everyone's better off not knowing this. (picking up her bag leaving).

The new week came and Lyla was careful to keep her distance from Chris so that he didn't find out. She told him she was gonna be busy all week preparing for a test and that she would see him in church on Sunday. In school every time she saw Tim she would duck the other way, she thought all she had to do was stay away because somehow Tim had this effect on her to make her breakdown. She didn't want to change her mind so she try her best to avoid him. Tim on the other hand was confused with how Lyla was acting it's not like she caught him kissing someone else, or he moved on to a new love. But still he tried to respect her and keep his distance. On Tuesday Tim was out after practice picking up a case of beer as usual and he spotted Lyla in the store buying some things. He didn't want to startle her or make her run away so he picked up a magazine and casually walked around the store to bump into her. Walking with the magazine up to his face he ran right into her :

Lyla: (dropping her bag and things falling out) I'm sorry. I'm so clumsy

Tim: (dropping down to the ground to help her pick everything up) I'm so sorry!

Lyla: (looks him in the eyes) Tim!

Tim: How you doin Garrity?

Lyla: I'm fine (standing up looking around) I'm quite busy just on may way out.

Tim: Wait I haven't heard you on the radio lately so hows that goin.

Lyla: oh , I got that test this week in history so I have to study for all this week so I'm just cutting back.

Tim: But everythings good with Christ boy!

Lyla: He's good, everything's good (smiling at Tim who was smiling right back at her)

Tim: well that good to know! You look good, you look reall good! (eyeing her up and down) are your tits getting bigger!

Lyla: (putting her hands across her chest) Tim! Your never gonna change (walking away) goodbye Tim

Tim: Aww comeback I bet their nice!

Lyla got into her car and slammed the door and upset now more than ever she pulled it together and reminded herself this is why she was going through with the abortion. As she was pulling out the store parking lot she saw Tim again come out with beer and a rally girl on his arm. She shook her head and drove off more angry than ever.

At school Wednesday there was pep rally and Lyla was really not into being around people, she was feeling a little sick and notice she feeling tired. She went to bathroom to be alone and ran into Tyra. Tyra stood in front of her and walked over to her and hugged her . Lyla was looking a little scared but she honestly needed a hug from someone especially after seeing Tim last night being a jerk and with his rally girl and then not to mention today a different rally girl.

Tyra: (pulling back) Come on Garrity let's go out here and watch out panther's

Lyla: woo hoo let's go Dillon Panther's

As they walk out the door for the gymnasium. As soon as they are entering the gym they see Tim in the corner making out with a rally girl and Lyla looks at him with disgust and walks in further to bleachers. Tyra looks angry so she goes over to Tim and looks the rally girl in the face and says "beat it" Tim looks her in the face and says "what's your problem Tyra?" She slaps him in his head and says "you don't think that's my problem Tim" and walks away further into the bleachers. After the pep rally and later that night when Tim got out of practice he took a ride over to Tyra's to see what was really bothering her. Pulling up in her yard he knocked on the door and Tyra stood there:

Tim: You gonna make me beg or you gonna invite me in.

Tyra: Actually let's stay out here! Mindy's modeling her latest strip costume.

Tim: (trying to see inside) really!

Tyra: (pulling him along they sit on the step and Tim starts looking out at the sky) Tim are still messing with rally girls?

Tim: Tyra why do you care so much? Because if I recall when I wanted us to get back together you told me no.

Tyra: And your exactly right Tim but I know damn well and so do you that what really want is Lyla!

Tim: This is about Lyla! Tyra you don't even like Lyla!

Tyra: Myabe I don't Tim but with the problems that girls got on the table I can't stand see anyone go through that.

Tim: (turning toward Tyra) What? Tyra what's wrong with Lyla?

Tyra: (shaking her head) before I tell you this you gotta understand that she made me promise not to tell anyone and she was never planning to tell you but the only reason I'm telling you is because somehow deep down inside I believe that you really love her.

Tim: (standing up) Tyra spit it out.

Tyra: (putting her hands on her head) Lyla's pregnant and it's yours. She's gonna get an abortion on Saturday and I'm supposed to take her.

Tim: what? Tyra!

Tyra: Tim, Tim, look at me! This is her decision and you have to respect it.

Tim: Respect it, wow Tyra she's gonna kill my kid and I get to do nothing about it. (he get's in his truck and drives off)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Lyla is just getting home she plops down on her bed and is laying there she takes out her phone and sees the text messages from Chris all were very uplifting text of her to study hard. She read it and smiled and looked to her wall to see her baby picture of her dressed in the panther's colors and she laughed at how her dad could have dressed her in that. She started to wonder what she and Tim's baby would look like but she quickly shook it off because she knew that there was no way she could have this baby. She lay in her bed and had falling asleep until she heard a noise, jumping to her feet she looked up and saw Tim climbing through her window. Tim getting up off the ground and standing to his feet looking at Lyla as she stood standing in her PJ's with her arms crossed tapping her foot:

Lyla: What are you doing here Tim, my mother is home.

Tim: Lyla I had to talk to you, I have to say this.

Lyla: Say what Tim? What's so important that you keep climbing through my window.

Tim: Are you okay? Really?

Lyla: I'm fine Tim and I want you to leave.

Tim: I know you're pregnant.

Lyla: (looking back at him) thanks Tyra!

Tim: Don't be mad at her, but why you aren't telling me.

Lyla: This doesn't concern you .

Tim: It doesn't concern me Lyla it's my kid.

Lyla: Look at you Tim one mention of a baby and your ready to step up and be a father.

Tim: Lyla I Love you, Trust me I wanna be here

Lyla: Well I can't sit around and be disappointed because your irresponsible, what happens when you forget to pick it up, or feed it or I don't know anything. You're Tim Riggins this isn't you.

Tim: (putting his hand on her face) Lyla don't do this please.

Lyla: (smiling at him and removing his hands) Tim if it were only that easy. This is why I didn't want you to know. I'm sorry Tim it's my body and this is what I chose.

Tim is so hurt that all he could do is back away slowly he went back out the window and got in his truck. Tim was upset and hurt and everyone knows that when Riggins get hurt they rowdy. He drove down to the bar Nicky's and decides to drink his problems away. He goes inside and orders about glass of whiskey and begins his down spiral. After about an hour Tim was completely wasted and he was sitting next to this week's current drop out rally girl. He was chatting it up with her and so close to taking her home for the night, when Tyra came walking through the door. She grabbed the red headed girl by head and said "how about your get your skanky ass away from him" and pushed her out the bar stool to the ground. She looked at the bartender and said "thanks Mickey" and she raised her hand back saying "your welcome." As Tyra looks at Tim who was completely wasted she rubbed his hair and said "oh Tim come on lets get you home" she propped his arm on her shoulder and as heavy as he was she crutched him to her car and put him in. He lay out on the seat and grumbled some words about how "your always ruining the fun, you no more fun Tyra."

Tyra: (slammed her car door and got in the driver seat) No Tim this is just like old times.

Tim: I love you Tyra

Tyra: No you don't you just love that someone taking care of you.

Tim: (sitting up in her back seat) you'd have my baby wouldn't you Tyra.

Tyra: Oooh No boy wonder never in a million years.

Tim: I don't get it Tyra why won't she have my baby Tyra.

Tyra: (pulls the car over, and turns around in the seat) Tim Riggins you listen and you listen to me good. Having a baby with someone is a very personal feeling, it brings you closer to that person than you ever been and if you didn't love them you will some point throughout that Childs life. But you being you because she can't handle the disappointment you would bring she has chosen not to go through with it and that's just as hard. To do what she's about to do takes a lot of thought and courage, so don't you go making it seem like an awful thing. (Turning around and starting the car) Besides have you seen your head and body, I wouldn't wanna push that out. (Pulling off as Tim sits back in the seat grumbling like a drunk).

Tyra drove up to the Riggins house and Tim was fast asleep in her backseat, she thought to herself "just like old times" so she went in his pockets pulled out his keys and walked up to the house opened the door to see Billy passed out in the recliner she said quietly "hi Billy" and she walked in Tim's room and cleared the bed and took a blanket out of the closet and laid down on the bed. She took off her shoes and got on the bed she laid down closing her eyes thinking to herself that this was life with Tim Riggins and maybe Lyla was smart to not get into this him.

The next morning Tim awoke to the sound of cars passing by, he sat up and he knew exactly where he was. He rubbed his eyes and opened the car door, stepping out yawning and stretching. He closed the car door and walked up to the house going inside he walked straight past a passed Billy saying "Billy" and walked to his room opening the door seeing Tyra on his bed. In the past this was usually when he would come in and they would have sex. But things were different now, he had a very strong respect for this girl. He loved her but he wasn't in love with her. He watched her for a few minutes as beautiful as she was he knew she was way better off without him but he was happy that she was still able to help him out from time to time. He climbed in the bed and pulled her close as she nuzzled in his arms and said "Tyra, Tyra" she groaned and replied "I'm not sleeping with you Tim." Tim smiled a bit and rubbed her should saying "I know, I know." They lay in bed for a while Tyra slept some more and Tim thought about some things.

Tim: Tyra, Tyra wake up!

Tyra: No, I'm sleepy!

Tim: I never got you pregnant did I?

Tyra: (sitting up) Why you asking those questions?

Tim: because it's obvious that if I had gotten girls pregnant they wouldn't tell me.

Tyra: Ohh Tim let's not feel guilty now! (As she started looking through Tim's room for a shirt to wear) You and I used to spend a lot of time together (pointing at the bed) doing that but never not one time did I ever have to pee on stick wondering if I was carrying your baby. (Holding up her shirt) Yes! It's still here.

Tim: (hugging his pillow rolling over) why's that?

Tyra: Because Tim (changing her shirt and looking ) I've been on the pill since I was 13 and I carry mine wherever I go (lifting them out of her bag, she then goes into his bathroom) Where's my toothbrush?

Tim: Under the sink! Remember what you said last night about loving the mother of the baby! (Tyra comes to the door with a mouth full of toothpaste and she nods) I'm in love with Lyla, I have been for a while. (Tyra walks away and spits out the toothpaste and washes out her mouth.)

Tyra: (goes back to her bag pulling out her brush to brush her hair) Tim you can't make her have your kid. (Sitting on the bed) I get it you grow up without parents, and all you had was Billy who's not much of a role model himself. But are you really ready to change your life for a kid?

Tim: Maybe, I don't know!

Tyra: (starts putting on her shoes) what she's about to do is gonna be very emotional time and while I don't mind being there for her. I honestly think you two should go through this together.

Tim: Are you sure you never had an abortion?

Tyra: No, Tim! I never was pregnant but Mindy was once and the bastard didn't even help her with money or anything. All he said was it ain't his kid. I drove her to the clinic, and I have to tell you Tim sitting in there I wish she had just had the damn thing. But you know Mindy she's so unpredictable, but at that moment I had never been more proud of my sister. She chose the right decision for her not because there was a baby growing inside her but because she thought long term for once. (Putting on her jacket) But afterwards, the after effect that's the emotional part. She was so broken for a while but good for Mindy she's got that Collette toughness. (Sitting down once more on the bed) So….. Please think about this if she still wants to go through with it be there for her Tim, just be there let her know that it was an okay decision and never (pointing her finger at him) make her feel bad about it.

Tim: (smiled at Tyra) I'm sorry again, for all those times I hurt you but I'm glad you're my friend.

Tyra: (leans in and kisses his cheek) it's always a pleasure Tim. (And she slaps his butt as she gets up) Gotta go, gonna be late for school. (Tim waves and turns over once again.)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Tim eventually made it to school late, he had a lot to think about especially after listening to Tyra. He walked the halls in a slump when rally girls approached him he didn't even interact. He seemed to be out of it and quite quiet. As a rally girl came up grabbing his waist and saying "I'm so sad you never called I waited up all night in my jammies for you", Tim looks down at her and removes her hands backing away saying "yeah! Maybe another time." As he was walking in the hallway he saw Lyla walking with some other girls talking and he quickly tried to make his way over to her, but when he saw her moving away he started to yell her name "Lyla! Lyla!" She looked back at him and kept walking she knew that talking to him was gonna lead to an argument. As the day went on Lyla spent most of her day hiding from Tim, until the day was almost over and she ran into Tim in the parking lot. He was leaning on her car when Lyla walked up:

Lyla: (brushed the hair from her face) what do you want Tim?

Tim: I wanna talk to you Garriety!

Lyla: It's not much to talk about, I've made the decision and I'm not changing my mind.

Tim: Have you thought about what people will think? What God will think

Lyla: Don't you dare bring God into this? And what people, the only people who know are you and Tyra, and the last time I checked you weren't going around telling anyone (trying to open her car door).

Tim: Lyla, listen can you look at me and tell me you don't want this kid. I mean don't you already feel like that maternal bond.

Lyla: What maternal bond? You mean the moment I found out, if by that you will be relieved to know that at the clinic while Smash's mom read to me that I was very pregnant was yes the exact maternal moment I felt everything. (Opening her car door).

Tim: Wait Smash's mom knows about this.

Lyla: (looking him in his face) don't worry Tim she's sworn to secrecy by that doctor's oath.

Tim: I don't give damn about who knows (gets quiet) I just didn't think we were telling people yet.

Lyla: Tim, no we're not telling people! (Slamming her car door) You know Tim before you found about this baby you walked around this school and ignored me, you'd see me and stare but you keep on with your rally girls. But what are you gonna do when I'm chasing you down with your kid on my hip yelling "Tim, Tim Riggins." What we all gonna do move into the Riggins house with oh yea Billy your drunken guardian. Not to mention we're both in high school so college for us… oops me is basically gone down the toilet since I will probably use up my college fund buying all the baby supplies, and paying for daycare. Unless after one of your hung over nights you can keep the kid while I'm at school trying to get some kind of education. Oh Yea and you can kiss football goodbye because that babies gonna require all the attention it can get. (Tim stood speechless, he was not prepared for all that Lyla had threw at him). Yea just like I thought Tim, so how about you just let me do what I have to do. (Getting in the car).

Tim was left standing in the parking lot, he felt ashamed that with all that Lyla had said to him he had no words to comfort her back. All he could do was look awkwardly which led to her driving off mad. Tim did the only things he could do was go ahead to practice so he could work off some steam. Lyla was so angry at Tim she drove right over to the radio station to see Chris. She couldn't believe that Tim had the never to try to use God to guilt her into keep this baby. She was convinced that Tim was exactly out of his mind and Chris was exactly what she needed now. She walked into the radio station to see Chris wrapping up the radio show and stood watch as he answered questions. The last question really hit home for Lyla:

Chris: You're on the air, what can I do for you.

Caller: Hi, I'm Melissa and recently I found out I'm pregnant.

Chris: Well Melissa congratulations

Caller: It would be if it were with my boyfriend and not with a guy that doesn't respect me.

Chris: Wow, well all you can do is respect yourself and continue to love God and hope he guides you in the right direction.

Caller: Yea but I'm contemplating abortion and I wanted to know what God thinks about that?

Chris: I think that God would describe that killing any thing is wrong, but God also would forgive us for our sins. So It think that the best thing to do is look at your life and self and decide if having a baby is what you really want. That seems to be all the time we have for tonight, I would like to thank all of our callers and remember to keep on praying.

Lyla looks on a little worried at the answer that Chris just gave and wonders if his answer is just the textbook or is it an answer he really believed in. As Chris entered the room and walked toward her hugging her tightly she held on to him and smiled happily, pulling her face close and kissing her all over:

Lyla: Great show

Chris: Thanks (kissing her more)

Lyla: I almost feel like you don't need me

Chris: (kissing her more) I always need you

Lyla: so that last caller, what did you think of her problem.

Chris: I think that's she is only turning to God wishing she wasn't pregnant.

Lyla: If she couldn't turn to god then who should she turn to (pulling away)

Chris: did I say something to upset you.

Lyla: (crossing her arms) No, I just think that you're being a little judgmental, and I honestly think that she might feel she has no one to turn to.

Chris: (hugs her close) Hey, hey, hey I'm sorry and your right Jesus would not judge her. So now can we get back to us, I haven't seen you in a couple of days. I missed you!

Lyla: (nodding her head) your right I missed you too

Although Lyla had let it go in her mind she really was upset at the thought of how Chris judged the poor girl. What was to keep him from judging her once he found out the truth about her and that worried her. They stood hugging each other in radio station for a while.

Tim had gone over to Herc and Jason's he needed someone to talk to about this and besides he thought maybe Jason could be his last resorts to get Lyla to hear him out. But first he had to tell him and that was probably gonna be harder than anything else. Jason had loved Lyla and they were together for a while until he had gotten hurt and that had led to Lyla and Tim sleeping together. Lucky for him Jason was able to accept the fact that he and Lyla were no longer to be able to be together because they were on different paths. He arrived at the house where Herc opened the door and Tim walked in looking a bit down he went straight for he fridge pulled out a beer while Jason and Her watched him:

Jason: Oh come in make yourself at home.

Herc: Who peed in your cornflakes.

Tim: (gulping down the beer) Am I that bad of guy?

Herc: I think you're pretty damn sexy, you gotta sweet ass. Nicely toned a lot better looking than this son of bitch

Jason: Tim what's wrong, you and Billy get into it again, Coach riding you! You know you gotta suck it up because tomorrows the game and you gottta play hard to win.

Herc: Does everything always relate back to football.

Tim: (pulling another beer) No I got bigger problems than football. (Gulping down the beer.)

Jason: You schedule two rally girls on the same night again?

Herc: I'll take one of them rally girls.

Tim: (finishing the beer) Lyla's pregnant ( sitting in the chair)

Jason: (laughing but, smiles) Excuse me….. What did you just say?

Herc: (with a serious expression on his face) ooh I think that he just said, little Miss Sunshine is knocked up.

Jason: Herc shut up!

Jason: (upset and angry) is it yours?

Herc: (laughing) of course it's his look at him. He's the only one been parking that tail since your were hospitalized

Jason: Herc shut up!

Tim: He's right! J, it's mine!

Jason: (rolling over to Tim) so what are you gonna do about it Riggins?

Tim: There's nothing I can do. She's made up her mind.

Jason: Her mind about what? About what?

Tim: She's not keeping it. (Drinking more)

Herc: (rolls over to them) all right let's bust out the bubbly.

Jason: Herc!

Herc: What I mean it's not like you wanted to keep it. You off the hook! (Raising his arms up) (Tim looks at him awkward) Unless…. Oh she's making you go halfsie's on the abortion?

Jason: (looking at Herc) get out! Go to your room!

Herc: (wheeling away) don't get mad at me that I'm saying what everyone in this room is thinking. (Jason closes the door and wheels back to the table).

Tim: He's right maybe I should offer to go half on it.

Jason: What are you doing Tim? Why are you here and not at Lyla's talking this out.

Tim: Because every time I try to talk to her about she throws all these reasons why I would make a bad father.

Jason: Tim it's a big decision.

Tim: (drinking) Yea I know, so everyone keeps telling me. But you know what I don't get is how anyone is supposed to ever succeed if they never get a chance. I mean yea I didn't grow up so good with no parents. But maybe I would do good job with this kid.

Jason: So you wanna keep it!

Tim: I can't tell her what to do because it's her body.

Jason: Listen, I'm not gonna tell you to tell her to keep it. But all you can do Tim is be there. She's gonna need someone when it's all over and this will be an experience neither of you will ever forget. (Patting Tim's back!)

Tim: (nodding and tipping his beer to Jason) 6

Jason: Riggins a daddy, the world sure is changing! (Laughing)

Herc: (shouting from the room) I feel bad for her if she has to push that head out! (Everyone laughs)

Jason: You got a big head

Tim: No I don't, it's no that big! Why does everyone keep saying my head is big.

The next day was Panther Football and everyone in town was getting ready for the big game tonight. Tim had stayed at Herc and Jason's on the couch hugging a beer all night. He awoke to Herc leaning over him saying "I think you drank too much." Tim sat up saying "cute" as Herc looked at him saying "dude get used to it, because if she has that kid those are exactly what he's gonna say. " Tim smiles saying "funny." As Tim is trying to sober up and get dressed Herc is in the front room and he goes in his wallet and takes out two pictures passes them Tim. Tim takes the pictures and looks at them. One which was a sonogram picture and the other which was picture of woman with a baby girl:

Tim: Who are these people?

Herc: It's my daughter!

Tim: You have a daughter?

Herc: Yea, about five years ago when I was still walking and running happier. That was the love my life Marsha!

Tim: Marsha? Marsha really

Herc: Yea I know, Marsha Brady. But Marsha was my high school sweetheart. God I loved her, she was beautiful and fun. But I was too wrapped up in me. When she got pregnant, I did nothing. I hid from her and avoided her and when she told me she was gonna have an abortion. I did nothing. And I look back at it and I could have at least went with her.

Tim: Obviously she didn't what happened?

Herc: She didn't have anyone to help her, or talk to her and she decided to keep it. I found out about it and started denying that it was mine. So in the end she just told people the father was some guy she met out at the rodeo. That's the only pictures I have of her. I'm not telling you to tell to keep the kid because you might not be ready for that, but at least talk to her, and she doesn't want to listen then just sit with her and you keep trying. Because I was a coward back then and to this day I regret it . Now I'm trapped in this chair and my chances of producing another kid with someone is close to impossible. Just talk to her, go with her. You do whatever you have to do to make sure that she doesn't feel alone.

Tim: (slight smile) Thanks (as he grabs his keys going for the door) Herc, what's her name?

Herc: Hailey, baby Hailey! (Looking at the picture)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

At school Panther Football was in full effect, everyone was wishing the team good luck and every player was in the zone. Tim arrived at school on time because on game days he was never late. He was thinking so many things as he walked the halls of Dillon High, with all the girls throwing themselves at him. His eyes were only looking for one person which was Lyla, he had so many things to say to her and most of all he just wanted to hug and kiss if she would let him. As he rounded the corner for the cafeteria he saw her going in and he began to walk faster toward her. Instead of calling out her name he decided to just walk swiftly up behind her and get her attention. So he did he quickly pulled her by the arm into an empty hall:

Lyla: (pulling away) Tim!

Tim: Hey how feeling?

Lyla: (looking confused) Fine!

Tim: (passing her a milk and crackers) I got these for you!

Lyla: Tim!

Tim: I heard that this will help if you feel sick (scratching his head) and I'm not sure if you're feeling that so I just thought if you were then….

Lyla: (smiling) Tim I appreciate at that, it's real nice of you to think about me.

Tim: Your Welcome, so are you coming to the game?

Lyla: I had plans with Chris

Tim: (holding up two tickets) I was hoping maybe you would come, I'm not trying to talk you out of anything. I'm just here if you need me to talk to.

Lyla: (taking the tickets) what is this?

Tim: Just come, please! (Walking away)

Lyla was left to think about if she should got to the game. This was the first time that Tim and she had actually talked without arguing and he showed interest in her. She stood in the hall holding the tickets trying to figure out what all this meant. As the day winded down and Football kickoff was almost upon them Lyla sat at her desk tapping her pencil trying to figure out just what she should do. She thought about thing for a while and finally pulled out her phone saying: Hey really miss you but I have to go a game with my dad. See you on Sunday! She placed her books and supplies in her bag and left for the game.

As the game went on The Panther's seemed to be losing and all the fans watched with anticipation, the score was 7 to 28. And it was half time in the locker room Coach Taylor was upset but he knew that he needed to turn this game around for his team so he walked in and game a speech:

Coach Taylor: When Jason Street went down in the first game of the season, everybody wrote us off. Everybody. And here we are at the championship game. Right now 40,000 people have also written us off. But there are some who do still believe in you, a few who'd never give up on you. When you take that field, those are the people I want in your minds. Those are the people I want in your hearts. Every man at some point is gonna lose a battle. He's gonna fight and he's gonna lose. But what makes him a man, is that in the midst of that battle he does not lose himself. This game is not over, this battle is not over. So let's hear it one more time, together. Clear eyes, full hearts,

Team: CAN'T LOSE!"

As the team headed out Coach Taylor pulled Tim to the side and gave him a personal talk.

Coach Taylor: How you feeling son!

Tim: Good , I feel good.

Coach Taylor: That's good to hear because we need ya! Your team needs ya!

Tim: I'm here Coach!

Coach Taylor: Whatever's on your mind, whatever's holding you back I want you to take out on the field. Who's here for you tonight Billy?

Tim: Yes sir! (Thinking about Lyla)

Coach Taylor: You love Billy and you'll do anything to make him proud, but at the same time I want you to want this for you not just Billy! (Slapping his shoulder) Dig deep and bring it!

Tim: Yes sir!

The team had come out playing a totally different ball game, they were faster and hitting harder. The offense was doing an amazing job, with every block Tim was using his anger at how Lyla wouldn't talk to him to put every other defensive player on their ass. He even got lots of good yardage and it helped the score had come all the way up and was now 21 to 28 and they were one touchdown from winning State. As the team all huddled around coach he looked at them and said "I'm proud of you, you're here! You did it. Now let's win it for all your loved ones in the stands." As they head toward the feel and line up with Matt hiking the ball, Smash does an amazing catch and run for a touchdown. The crowd is absolutely excited with the fact that all they need now is that two points for the win. In the huddle Matt is looking at everyone and says "let's bring it home." Tim looks up at him and says "what are we running seven." Matt looks at him and says "Riggs, you think you can bring it home for us" Riggs looks over to Smash and "Yea if Williams doesn't mind giving up any shine" Everyone laughs and says "ha ha Riggins, You get your ass in that end zone. And watch these amazing blocking skills." They all clap and go to the prospective positions. As Tim is lined up for a moment he looks up in the stands and its like automatically knew where Lyla was and he spotted her out of everyone as if she were the only one in the stands. Matt called the play and snapped the ball everyone began blocking with all their might, Tim received the handoff from Matt and with all his strength he pushed into the end zone with a defend trying to pull him down he made it across falling to the ground inside holding the ball tightly. As soon as he fell the whole crowd went crazy and the game was over. Panther's had won state, it was amazing Panthers had won.

As the celebration on the field had been going and everyone from the panther's side had basically ended up on the field. Tim was greeted on the field by Billy who was overly excited for his little brother, and Jason who was assisting coaching but stuck around with Billy to congratulate Tim. Tim was being congratulated by lots of people but when he looked up there was really only one person he wanted to talk to and he saw her still in the stands. Pushing past cheerleaders, parents, and rally girls he ran up to the bleachers with his helmet in his hand. Lyla had started to walk out when her father had left her to join the team on the field. As she was climbing down she saw Tim coming toward her and stopped:

Lyla: Great game! Congratulations Tim!

Tim: Thanks for coming! (Smiling)

Lyla: It should be a great celebration for you tonight walking down)

Tim: (reaches out and grabs her arm) Lyla wait! (Breathing in and out again) I've been trying to find ways to let you know I'm here for you and what you're going through is going to be okay! But that's just the point I am here for you and we're going through this?

Lyla: I can't do this Tim?

Tim: Why not? Why do you keep saying that? Is it what other people say? Lyla listen to me. I know you feel like you lost everything, but you haven't I never stopped loving you. I love you. And I know you love me, I promise I'm gonna still be here if you keep this baby or not.

Smash: Yo Riggs!

Matt: Riggins come on!

Lyla: You better go (she was holding Tim's hand, but quickly let it go and tried to look away before she cried)

Tim: (pulled her head close and kissed her forehead) I love you!

As he walked away and headed back with the the rest of the team. Lyla was left in the bleachers to cry and she broke down she could hardly breathe but it wasn't tears of sadness it was more tears of happiness, she pulled out her phone and called Chris:

Chris: (answers his phone) hey beautiful, I just heard Panthers won! Yeah! Is that football enough.

Lyla: (wiping her tears) yeah you're right that's it!... (Breathing hard) So I think we should talk.

Chris: Okay go ahead

Lyla: I like you Chris your great guy. You're smart and funny and you have some great visions for life.

Chris: But.. I since a but coming!

Lyla: I'm in love with someone else, and as much as that person might seem wrong for me! He's the one and I think I'm gonna be happier with him.

Chris: Lyla! You're a great girl and if this is what you want, then I'm glad I got to meet you!

Lyla: You're so good at this.

Chris: Not the first time I've been dumped by a pretty girl.

Lyla: I really am sorry! (Hanging up) she walks down the bleachers and out the field gate smiling.

Arriving back at the Dillon High the State Champions Panthers pulled into to be greeted by their family and friends. As they all got off the bus and grabbed their stuff out of the field house and headed for home. Tim was the last one out, he walked out dialing Lyla on his phone it rang and keep ringing. He heard the phone playing a tune as he walked out he looked up to see Lyla leaned against his truck and he smiled:

Lyla: Tim Riggins State Champ!

Tim: Thank you Thank you

Lyla: (standing straight up) I want you to know I heard everything you said (sliding his gym bag off his should to the ground) I really appreciate you sharing your feelings with me (touching his chest) and…(Staring in her eyes, he kisses her and she pulls away) I love you too.

Tim: I know!

Lyla: (touching his face) But you don't get to decide this, you're my support system Tim and I've made up my mind.

Tim: (running his hands up and down her back) Can I at least be there, I just want to hold your hand.

Lyla: (lays her head on his chest and nods) stay with me tonight.

Tim: (Kisses her forehead) I'd be honored Garrity.

As they drove to Lyla's house in silence with her nuzzled next to him. Pulling up in front Lyla got out the truck and waited for Tim he stood and said "I'll meet you up there" she looked at him and shook her head no saying "mom's out with Kevin, and Tabitha, Lil Buddy are at Dad's" sticking out her hand for Tim to take her hand. He walked over and grabbed her hand and the walked up to the door. Once in her room Lyla was overtaken by Tim who as soon as she turned around began to kiss her. She kissed him back and they began making out. He pushed her to the bed and they were continuing heavily, Tim pulled up her shirt and threw it to the floor as she did the same for him. He started kissing all down her neck to her chest until he got to her stomach and he stopped. Lyla looked at him and he moved back up toward her and looked in her eyes:

Tim: Does it hurt?

Lyla: No, I can't even feel it.

Tim: It's hard to believe there's a kid in there.

Lyla: I know!

Tim: I bet it would have been cute.

Lyla: I wonder to what it would like.

Tim: This smile (touching her lips), these ears (kissing her neck)

Lyla: (Falling into his kisses) I'm glad that we don't know what it is though, because….. That would make it harder.

Tim: (He stopped and looked at her saying ) Boy or girl I would love you both till the day I die (kissing her lips)

Lyla and Tim didn't have sex, they lay in bed looking at each other while he stroked her stomach. It was a long night but they finally fell asleep in each other's arms.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next morning Lyla awoke in Tim's arms and she was happy. She smiled and cuddled him tight. He was lying still not moving just breathing. She started touching his face and said softly "this nose, I like this nose." And she kissed his face suddenly Tim smiled in his sleep and Lyla saw him so she made another comment "I don't know about this head though, I wouldn't wanna push that out" Just as she thought Tim rolled over on her awake and began tickling her all over saying "what's wrong with my head huh?" She laughed so much and he bent over and began kissing her as she looked in his eyes and rubbed his head once again "I wish I could but now at this point in our lives we can't." Tim nodded and kissed her and said "I understand, and I support your decision either way." They entangled each others hands in their fingers as they kissed some more.

After getting dressed they were able to get out he door before Lyla's mother awoken or her dad brought back her brother and sister. They loaded into Tim's truck as he stared it up and they drove off. Driving to Dallas at first it was silent until Tim looked over at her and said "You look nice Garrity" She laughed and said "yea that's me, dressing up for the abortion clinic" as she moved the hair from her face. He reached over and took her hand and kissed it. She smiled a little and began to talk:

Lyla: I've thought every which way I could about what to do. I mean in two years we're gonna be seniors and that's something to worry about.

Tim: No more school

Lyla: What about college? It's gonna be hard to go to school with a two year old.

Tim: There's daycare.

Lyla: Maybe? My family's not even together anymore. Mom's getting remarried and dad's all alone.

Tim: Only family I have is Billy! We would be a family.

Lyla: True!

They went back to being silent for a while and when she sinced they were getting near she slid over in the seat and cuddled up next to Tim. He could since she was a bit sacred by the way she clenching his shirt. He pulled her closer with one hand on the steering wheel and drove. Arriving at the clinic Lyla had fallen asleep her head on Tim's lap. He turned of the truck and looked down at her strucking her hair and lightly said "Lyla, Lyla." She awoke and Tim helped her up, she looked around and said "are we here already, wow that was fast." Tim sat still and looked at the building waiting for Lyla to make another move, he didn't wanna feel like he was rushing her and he didn't wanna feel like he trying to talk her out of anything. They finally got out of the truck together and she looked scared she walked to the curb and bent over as if she was going to puke but, nothing happened. Tim stood next to her rubbing her back as he said "are you okay?" she moved her hair and looked up at him saying "I can't, I can't do this." He squatted down still rubbing her back and said softly "hey! Hey! I'm here!" She smiled once at him and stood to her fee and walked to the door. She touched the knob and then Tim took his hand and placed it on top of hers and pulled her to the side quickly:

Lyla: Tim! What's wrong!

Tim: Lyla! I love you, I really do! Lease don't do this, I want this family. You, me and whoever tha is in there (rubbing her stomach). We can figure everything out as we go, I mean there are lots of people out there that are in this situation.

Lyla: I'm scared

Tim: Me too! But look at me (holding her face in his hands) I promise I will be there for everything. When you get hungry in the middle of the night, can't get off the couch, when your pushing that sucker out (touching her nose), espically when it's breastfeeding time, and this is a big one I promise…. To change atleast three dirty diapers. (laughing)

Lyla: You promise!

Tim: I won't let you down.

Lyla: (holding his face close) You better not (she kissed him).

They hugged each other and Tim walked her back to the truck. He helped her in and then walked around to the driverside to get in. As he started up the truck he glanced over at her and smiled, she caught his smile and she asked him "what's so funny", speaking up he looked to her and said "your gonna get big!" and she reached over and smackd his arm yelling "Tim! I gonna be carrying your baby how could you say that!" He laughed and said "your gonna still be beautiful." Lyla was less enthused to hit him again.

Arriving back at Tim's Billy was gone so they were alone at home. Laying on the couch Tim was drinking a beer and lyla had her feet propped up on him as he was layed back thinking. He started to think:

Tim: So I guess we're gonna start telling people.

Lyla: (laying back moving her hair) Wow I never thought about that. I guess we should start with my family and then Billy. You need to tell Coach your team mates. It's a lot.

Tim: (looking at Lyla) Your thinking too much about it, it's simple. (just then Billy came in the door and looked at Tim)

Billy: Tim you can't skip Saturday practices whenever you feel like it. Coach is gonna bench your ass, and don't use me as an excuse. It makes it real weird when I see him at the grocery store and he ask me how's my Gastroenteritis. I mean what the hell is that anyway?

Lyla: (Tim and lyla laughing) It's the stomach bug that involves diarrhea.

Billy: (drops the bags) Dammit Tim! Great now everyone thinks I shit myself all day!

Tim: (rubbing Lyla's leg) Oh! add this to your list, Lyla's pregnant! (drinking his beer) See simple (looking over at Lyla)

Lyla: Tim! You don't just blurt that out like that. (hitting him with a pillow)

Billy: (removing a beer from the fridge) Wow! So it's like Tim's! (taking a drink)

Tim: Yep all me. So …

Billy: What are you gonna do?

Lyla: Well after talking a lot we have decided (sitting up) to keep it.

Billy: You wanna keep it. Tim! You wanna keep it.

Tim: Yea Billy I do! I love Lyla and I'm gonna love my kid.

Billy: (slams his beer down) well just great, great Tim! Everything we've worked hard for gone. Oh and Lyla you can kiss your college goodbye. Your both gonna be stuck here in Dillon Texas raising a kid, (stand to his feet) yea and good luck getting this wanna to stick around because Riggins sure have a way of bailing on their kids. (leaves the house)

Tim and Lyla layed in his bed they were a bit quiet because all that Billy had said made since but those were things they had thought about. He took her hand and asked "you believe Billy when he says I won't stick around." Lyla rubbed his face and looked back up at him saying "you promised me Tim, and I believe in you. Your always so honest about things so you say you do this I believe you." They kissed and Lyla pulled away saying "but when we tell my family let me do it because I don't think that Oh! Lyla's Pregnant! Will make it okay." Tim nodded and hugged her saying "sure you do all the talking."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Ten months came and went very quickly and within that time a lot of changes had happened in Dillon. The Dillon Panthers were coming off a win and were gearing up for another year. One of their star players, Smash had graduated but not without blowing out his knee. Coach Taylor felt responsible so he was spending all his after time to make sure that he made it into college. Matt had went through enough heartache for everyone. And within that Lyla had their baby, at the delivery Tim was more scared than he had ever been in his life and barely wanted to go in the delivery room no matter how bad Lyla screamed until Budd Garrity gave him the ass chewing of his life:

**Flashback**

As Tim sat outside the room with his legs in-between his head and listened to Lyla scream about how bad it hurt, he suddenly felt someone kick him and he looked up to see Buddy's oversized body towering over him. Tim jumped to his feet and Buddy grabbed his shirt:

Buddy: Tim Riggins, I was calm about this whole pregnancy for Lyla. That don't mean I approve of this. Now you're a hell of football player but your about to become a father, and I'm already a father and seeing my baby girl in screaming in pain get my blood pressure going so I suggest you get in there and help her through this. (Letting go of his shirt, as Billy came around the corner)

Billy: (carrying a blue bear and balloons) Hey! Has that little sucker popped out yet. (Hearing Lyla yell) Oooh by that I guess not! Tim what are you doing out here, you better get in there.

Tim: (nodding) Yea! Yeah I'm gonna…. (As he walked into the room)

Billy: (walks up to Buddy) Mr. Garrity!

Buddy: (turning to him) what can I do for you son!

Billy: (with a serious face) I get that Lyla is your daughter and her getting knocked up by my brother was not how you planned her life. But…. It happened and we're about to be family soon and I'd appreciate if you give my brother credit and keep your damn hands off him for my nephew and your grandson's sake!

Tim stood off to the side in the delivery room while Lyla's mom comforted her through labor he didn't know what to do and was afraid so he just did as he was told. While Lyla's mom was asleep and he thought she was drifting off to sleep he attempted to sneak out the room. Lyla woke up and called his name:

Lyla: Tim!

Tim: Hey!

Lyla: Where are you going?

Tim: ahh I was….. No where (coming back to her bedside)

Lyla: (stuck out her hand) are you scared?

Tim: (touched her hand) Nah! (Nodding) Yeah! This is scary but I'm here!

Lyla: (Rubbing her stomach) it's almost over! Besides it better now that gave me the drugs! (Smiling)

Tim: (laughing) I love you! (Leaning down to kiss her)

Lyla was in labor for a total of 16 hours and she gave birth to their baby boy with Tim at her side. Tim cut the umbilical cord and watched as they weighed at 8.7 lbs and cleaned him up. Tim carried him over to Lyla as they looked at him and were in complete awe.

***Flashback Ended***

From that day forward Tim was head over the moon for his son Cameron Austin Riggins. Although everyone had advised her against Tim she had seen all the good in him so far. The first day back to school and Lyla and Cam were living with her father in his two bedroom apartment. Her mother had stayed exactly two weeks before she had to leave to get back to Kevin in California. Lyla was little hurt because it seemed as if her new husband was more important than her only grandson. As Buddy was walking through the house holding Cam while he drank a bottle spouting out thing to Lyla:

Buddy: Lyla baby come gotta get move on! It's the first day of your senior year, whole new year with lots of changes (looking down at baby Cam, he smiled at him) it's fresh start Senior year and you and baby Cameron are here and not in old noisy California with mom and what's his name Kevin (looking down taking the bottle from him and pulling him up to be burped. He begins knocking on her door while holding Cam on his shoulder) Come on sweetie I got spam and eggs on the table!

Lyla: (Opens the door, tying her rub close) Yea dad! I Hear you, (takes the baby from her dad and settles him in her arms) Dad! (As she looks up at him and down at her baby wearing a Dillon Panther's onesie with beanie and bib) He's not wearing this.

Buddy: Come on Lyla baby! Look at him, it's obvious he's gonna be a Dillon Panther and at least we should get something out having Tim Riggins kid.

Lyla: (Cam starts to get fussy) Oh Baby I know. Look your upsetting Cam (bouncing him and patting his butt) Daddy! Tim's a great father.

Buddy: (tickles the baby's stomach) come on little one! (Walks away from the door back into the kitchen mumbles) until he has to pay for something.

Lyla closes the door and turns holding the baby in her arms who is a bit fussy now, at that moment out walks Tim from her bathroom:

Tim: Is there enough spam and eggs for me! (As he walked toward her and kisses her and then lifts the baby from her arms) There's my little fullback.

Lyla: (watches as Cameron calms down instantly as Tim begins talking to him) How do you do that!

Tim: (laying Cameron on the bed) QB snaps the ball, you go a short route and break right now, at that exact same time the QB is taking a five step drop. (Looks up at Lyla, while he's playing with his son's feet) Do what?

Lyla: (comes over and lays next to her son) Make him be so calm.

Tim: (leans over and kisses her lips) He's my son and he loves football so it's easy!

Lyla: well we gotta get ready for school, and he's gotta get ready for the nanny!

Tim: (standing up, picking him up) I still can't believe that a nanny's taking care him.

Lyla: (rubbing the baby's back) well he's only two month, and I can't miss any school especially if I want you graduate and go to school.

Tim and Lyla tried to stay off that subject of her going off to school, they knew it would have to be dealt with soon but neither wanted to exit the bubble of happy bliss to bring it up. Tim was use to staying over at Lyla's, he would come over every night after practice and stay until late then he would sneak through Lyla's window and stay in her bed with her, so that he could help with Cameron. It made him feel better being close to them at night but this meant he had to go right back out the window in the morning and come around to the apartment door and knock pretending he was there to pick up Lyla and see his son. Buddy was always tight lipped about everything because he was too scared that any moment Lyla got upset she would take Cameron and either go live with Tim or move to California.

The first day of school was already hard, it took Lyla at least an hour to leave Cameron, and she kept holding him relaying messages to the nanny:

Lyla: He like's that blue blanket with footballs on it, you can't rock him after he's eaten you gotta pat his butt, he usually likes to be in rocked to sleep by Tim but you can use his chair it puts him right out. (Kisses his head) he likes this rattle football.

Tim: (looking at Lyla) Lyla, Lyla! Give her the baby!

Lyla: (looks over at Tim) don't you dare to pretend this isn't breaking your heart! (As if she's gonna cry) I don't wanna leave. (Kissing Cameron again)

Tim: I care and it's killing me too. But you gotta let go

Lyla gives her baby boy one more kisses and passes him to the nanny. She walks to the door and looks at Tim saying "you see that he's not even crying for me. He hates me already" Tim walks with her and laughs "Lyla Garrity who would hate you" and kisses her forehead as they stood outside his truck.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Walking the halls of Dillon High side by side, everyone gave them the eyes, everyone knew that they had a baby together and he was unbelievably cute. Girls somehow found this nurturing side of Tim Riggins very sexy so hey still approached him as if Lyla meant nothing.

Tim: cheer up Lyla, in seven more hours you'll be home holding him

Lyla: He's probably forgotten about me (walking on mumbling)

Tim: (approached by a rally girl) Whoa!

Rally Girl: (comes right in-between him and Lyla) Hey Tim! So I guess I lost the lottery, I'm your rally girl this year. (Smiling)

Tim: (raised his eye brows as he looked at the rally girl) Alright, sounds good! (He sees Lyla's face and snaps into reality) oh and this is Lyla Garrity. Lyla Rally Girl, Rally Girl Lyla

Rally Girl: So are you two like together. I mean…..

Tim: (looks over at Lyla) we're…..

Lyla: (crosses her arms and waits) No I'm just the dumb girl that got knocked up by him and had his kid. (Rolls her eyes and walks away) Thanks Tim!

Tim: Lyla! Lyla!

Lyla: (turns walking backwards in the hall) oh Tim better get back to your rally girls.

Tim was left with a surprised look on his face he knew in that instant he had just screwed up and he had to fixit. How could he not say that he loved her and they were his family. When they were alone he had no problem admitting it.

Tim continued on his day, when he saw Lyla he tried to get her attention but she completely ignored him, so he knew he was in trouble now. When school was finished Tim rushed out to try to meet Lyla before her dad picked her up but he couldn't find her. He pulled the new smart phone Lyla made him get so that they could chat about important things faster for the baby. He texted her and said: I will be over after practice . He waited for a response and it came saying: Fine. Tim went on to practice hoping his day would get a little better.

As Lyla was riding home with her dad she was a little angry and her dad could sense it. She received the message from Tim and she huffed a little as she typed a response. Her dad looked over at him and replied "how was school sweetheart", Lyla a little annoyed said "long, but good" and looked on out the window. She knew he was trying to get something out of her. He spoke up again "I know you can't wait to see Cam, I gotta admit I snuck home on my lunch break to catch him sleeping." She smiled and said "he's all I could think about" Buddy was happy his daughter was talking and said "I was the same way when you were baby, I barely wanted to leave the house, and you were so cute. And when you see me coming you pop your little eyes open and reach your hands out, Oh I knew your were the apple of my eye." They finally arrived in front of their apartment complex and Lyla scooted out of the car. She smiled and said "thanks daddy, I'll see you later." She ran to the door and unlocked it waking straight in to see the nanny holding her baby boy. Lyla had a tear come down her face as she walked toward them with her arms out. The nanny passed her the baby and said "there's your momma!" As Lyla smiled at him and made cutesy noises playing got your nose. The nanny packed up and began telling her things "he gave me no problems, a good eater. I will see you tomorrow, and you too (touching his foot)" as she left the apartment. Lyla was lost in Cameron land and could barely notice she was gone. It was something about being away from him all day that made her feel this way now, since Cam had been born she was always close by him it was her first time being away from her beautiful boy. She took him in her room and laid him down on the bed saying "hey! Are you looking for daddy?" As she rubbed his stomach,  
"he went to practice." Sitting on the bed picking him up again "but I'm here, and I missed you. Hey, so what if maybe tonight it's just you and me. What do you think? Holding him in her arms standing up, "I think maybe we'll be fine. Let's text daddy." Lyla knew what she was doing but in her eyes she could feel Tim pulling away, the way he openly forgot how much of a family they were. She texted him: I should get used to taking care of Cam alone so maybe you can just come by in the morning. Shutting her phone she kind of knew she was in for a battle tonight because Tim was really attached to Cameron.

Tim was having a rough time at practice everybody was, they were all adjusting to their new offense, and Tim was trying to settle in his new position as running back. He hated his new fullback because every time he cut left he got hit with a tackle. Tim was getting frustrated and threw his helmet down yelling saying "you stupid asshole, you call that a block! My two month old son can block harder than that." Everyone looked at Tim and laughed saying "ooooh." He picked up his helmet and walked back o the huddle he replied to the fullback once more "If I catch one more tackle on this field 29…" The coaches blew the whistle and yelled "runs it again."

Practice continued on and Tim was more frustrated than the first when it was finally over he was called into the locker room by Coach Taylor:

Tim: (coming in the office of Coach Taylor) Yea Coach!

Coach Taylor: Hey! Sit down for a moment. (Closing the door) How you doing? Everything good!

Tim: I'm fine.

Coach Taylor: How's that baby boy, he keeping you up!

Tim: No, he sleeps pretty good, he's an early riser but he's pretty quiet!

Coach Taylor: Okay cause you seem a little wound up and I know that having new baby can be a little tiring. You and Lyla are teenagers so this is probably a little more tiring. That whole six week thing, it can be a little…. And you're…..

Tim: (looking confused but was really disgusted) Coach…

Coach Taylor: (looking in his eyes) yea this is weird…. Get out of here! (Just as Tim is leaving the door) Hey, just relax.

Tim walked back out and did a shutter right before he showered. It was true that Lyla and he had been a six month slump and their wasn't much sex going on around there but he was actually being really good about it. He knew that all she needed was time, but it didn't mean the rally girls and woman around town didn't make it hard. That's why he spent all his nights over at Lyla's with her and Cameron.

Finally finishing getting dressed he grabbed his bag and dug down in it finding his phone. It was blinking which meant he received a message, as he grabbed it reading it as he walked out of the field house. He started to dial his number. He got to his truck and finally Lyla picked up answering very softly:

Lyla: Hello

Tim: Hey! What's this you don't want me to come over? (Tossing the bag in the back)

Lyla: (whispering) I mean it's been a long day and I just got him to sleep. So…

Tim: I still wanna see you guys!

Lyla: You don't have to do that, he's asleep and I gotta get used to taking care of him at night.

Tim: Lyla, what are you doing?

Lyla: Tim, I'm just trying to make this easier for us all.

Tim: For who? Cause it's not for him.

Lyla: Just come over in the morning please.

Tim: (upset) Sure!

Tim's a bit upset and he gets in his truck and slams the door.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Tim was more than upset as he drove home, he pulled into his yard and got out of the truck slamming the car door. He walked up to the door and opened it finding Billy sitting in the recliner watching ESPN. Tim walked in and went straight to the fridge taking out a beer and sitting on the couch. Billy looked over at Tim and watched him for awhile until he spoke:

Billy: Wow what do I owe this pleasure? What happened?

Tim: (taking a sip of beer) I don't wanna talk about it?

Billy: (sits back in his chair) Okay! Well whatever it is, you should get the hell over it and get your ass over there and be a father to your son.

Tim: Shut up Billy!

Billy: Why? You wanna be just like dad or mom! (Looking Tim in the face) Look around Timmy we don't have parents. They walked out on us when we were ten and eighteen . I can't remember a time they were actually there for us.

Tim: Come on Billy, I can remember Dad being here for us at sometime.

Billy: Yea Tim I remember him drunk and yelling at us all the time! Coming home finding you alone while he's passed out on the floor. Hell I was the teenager I was supposed to be the one getting wasted all the damn time. Not wiping your nose and taking you to practice.

Tim: (getting up for another beer) well sorry I ruined your life Billy!

Billy: (gets up and grabs the beer from him) Dammit Tim! It's not that you ruined my life, I mean mom and dad had already screwed me up. So hell, the best thing for me was having to raise you, I mean if I didn't have you I don't know where I would be. (Slamming the fridge) And Lyla's been good for you, having that kid has been the best thing to happen to you (opening the beer). So whatever you gotta do to stay in that kids life do it! (Drinking the beer) Don't be like mom and dad! (Walks away back to the chair).

Tim is standing at the fridge looking dumbfounded he had no words for what Billy just said to him. Billy was after all not thrilled when Tim told him they were having a baby, he was so stressed out about money and how Tim was ever gonna finish school. Ever since Billy saw his brother hold his baby for the first time and he could see in his eyes how much Tim loved his son. Billy decided he would do everything possible to help Tim be a good father.

Tim lay in his bed looking up at his ceiling as the fan went round and round. He was rolling a football around his hands. He was trying his hardest to keep busy but all he could think about was Lyla and Cameron. He kept getting aggravated till he finally just got up and left, he walked right out the door and got in his truck. He rode down the rode and kept riding, after driving a while he ended up at Tyra's. He pulled into the yard and got out walking up to the door, he hadn't even reached the door yet and Tyra immediately opened the door leaning in the doorway and said:

Tyra: What are you doing here Tim

Tim: (walked straight up to her looked her in the eyes) Can I come in.

Tyra: (with crossed arms) shouldn't you be at home with your kid.

Tim: Please!

Tyra: (moves to the side) might as well come on in, the way things are going between your brother and my sister we'll b family soon enough.

Tim: (sat down on the couch and looked around) where's everybody?

Tyra: Mom out with her new beau (going to the fridge picking up two beers) Mindy's working tonight.

Tim: (taking the beer from Tyra) still can't believe Billy and Mindy fell in love.

Tyra: (takes a sip) yea still waiting on that to hit the fan! So… what brings you here Tim, shouldn't you be at Lyla's changing diapers and getting spit up on.

Tim: (laughing) I see how you think babies are all gross but mine is actually really cute. He's my little fullback.

Tyra: How could I not know he would be a football star before he's ready! So.. Why you here and not there tonight.

Tim: (gulping his beer) Lyla doesn't want me there, which is convenient because her father hates me anyway.

Tyra: Oh come on Tim Buddy Garrity loves you! (Laughing) You're like god of Football, full….back (Tim shakes his head) Tail… (Tyra looks at him for confirmation)

Tim: Running back (finishing the beer). Do you watch any of the games or listen.

Tyra: I listened long enough when were dating and we're not dating anymore! Besides Lyla's like your dream girl she knows all there is to know about football.

Tim: Yea she's beautiful, and smart.

Tyra: And she had your kid.

Tim: Plus I love her. (They both looked at each other)

Tyra: Then why are you here Tim

He knew that was exactly what he needed to say over and over again to himself. He continued drinking with Tyra until they both fell asleep on the couch drunk. He awoke to Mindy tapping leg as she lay on top of him saying "Timmy, Timmy" He opened his eyes and said "hi" she kissed his face and said "ooh did you and Tyra have sex?" Tim looked down at his pants that were still on and smiled saying "nope." Mindy slid off him and got up walking into the kitchen she was wearing her stripper panties and tank top shirt. Tim sat up and looked around looking for Tyra who finally entered dressed and ready for school, she looked at him and said "better get a move on, gotta get to school" Mindy standing at the counter eating strawberries immediately said "Oh Billy knows you stayed the night so…" He got up buttoning his pants and fixing his shirt saying "sure like he cares but thanks." He touched his pants looking for his phone but he couldn't find it anywhere till Mindy was waving it around saying "you looking for this, when did you get so fancy. Hell even I don't have one of those touch screen." Tim walked over and took it out of her hands saying "Yea, I'm still getting the hang of it myself" he slid the screen to try to turn it off but appeared to be dead, looking at the time on microwave and seeing it was rather late, he quickly hurried to put on his boots and head for the door. Right before he exited the door he ran over to Tyra and kissed her cheek saying "thanks a bunch, see you at school." As he gets in his truck and drove he had realized that he was late, for seeing Lyla and Cameron. He was supposed to be there this morning but after his late night up drinking and chatting with Tyra he had forgotten about it this morning. He was sure Lyla probably texted and calls him this morning. He thought about going to Lyla's but he knew going over there hung-over would only make things worse, so he went home and showered quickly getting ready for the pep rally.

Arriving at school he looked all over for Lyla, he needed to explain, he needed to see her and be around her and Cameron. He walked through the halls with his eyes wandering for Lyla, and he couldn't find her all he could think about was how mad she must be at him. Finally the pep rally came and he knew that Lyla would be there as he waited to lead the Panthers onto floor to be cheered on by the school he looked out in the crowd and he was able to Lyla finally. She was standing out in the bleachers clapping until her eyes met his and she turned her head away. Walking out onto the court Tim took the microphone:

Tim: Are ya'll ready for Panther Football! (With everyone cheering and screaming) I know ya'll all are wondering how we're gonna get it done without 22 Smash. (Everyone sighs) But I myself and Matt Saracen will personally make sure that the Panthers bring home a victory. (Everyone begins clapping and screaming, he begins to see Lyla leaving and passes the microphone to Matt while he heads for the nearest exit door.)Lyla is walking down the hall quickly till she gets outside and hears Tim calling her name:

Tim: Lyla! Lyla! Lyla Garrity!

Lyla: (finally stops and turns around) you stop yelling my name like you actually care about me!

Tim: I know I was supposed to be there this morning. My phone died and…..

Lyla: And you forgot about your two month old son! It's not me Tim your disappointing, it's Cameron.

Tim: You're the one who's pushing me out his life (Lyla upset starts trying to walk away with Tim behind her still talking) So be honest with yourself Lyla your pushing me away because you don't think I can do this!

Lyla: (opening her car door) you know what Tim…. (She started to cry a bit) right now, I don't! (She got in her car and drove away).

Lyla drove letting her tears fall from her face she knew in her heart he was exactly right, because in a way she always knew someday she would have to do this alone. She got to her house and got out and went inside since it was still early but they had a pep rally she was able to come home and be with Cam. Sitting in her room in a rocking chair, as she rocked her baby boy patting his butt and humming all she thought about was Tim. She knew she could keep Tim away from Cameron but just how long could she keep Cameron away from Tim. All she could think about was Tim, every time she looked at her sons beautiful face she saw Tim. When Cam, had fallen asleep she pulled out her phone and texted Tim: Please come over? So we can talk. Sitting watching Cam sleep on her bed she waited for his reply, she received the message saying: As soon as practice ends I will be there. When Lyla's dad came home he heard his grandson wailing because Lyla was giving him a bath. He came in saying "hey, hey, hey what's all that noise about" as he walked over near them and watched Lyla lift him out the water. Her dad held the towel in his arms a wrapped him tight, she looked at him saying "o—kay there we go all clean for daddy." Buddy looked in his daughters eyes and said "ooh is coming by tonight, because I didn't seem him last night." She took the baby from him and walked past saying "Well Yea! I asked him to not to." Buddy followed behind her into the bedroom as he continued to rant about how she can do better than Tim Riggins. She moisturized her baby and put him on his pajamas listening to every word her father said. As she wrapped him in his blanket and held him close she turned to her father and said, "Daddy I understand how much this whole situation with Tim is hard for you but he is Cameron's father and I want him to be in his life." Buddy takes his grandson from her and says "How about you study or relax whatever it is you need to do and I will feed my little panther." He kisses Lyla on the cheek and walks into the living room. Lyla sat on her bed and waited for the text message from Tim saying he was on his way over.

Tim was just getting out of practice when he saw Smash on the field working out. He started to keep walking but he soon turned around, and walked toward the field. He watched as Smash shucked and jive throughout cones. He was moving pretty good for having a repaired acl. He finally called out to him:

Tim: Lookin good 22.

Smash: (stops) Yea I know you like these moves baby. Keep watching and maybe you will learn something.

Tim: How about you use those moves on a warm body (he hops the fence and walks on the field)

Smash: Come on Riggs! Don't you got a baby to get home to. I mean that's your new position right playing DADDY!

Tim: Don't you worry about that. (They notice Matt coming from the field house and callout to him) Seven!

Smash: Mattie! Come play ball with us.

Matt: I don't know if I can I got a go me Landry.

Tim: Seven get over here!

Matt: (runs on the field and drops his bag) okay I guess for a little while. I mean it's not that late.

They begin playing and Coach Taylor watches them because this was just the push Smash needed to get him back into Football. They were laughing and having fun as they all played around, Tim had forgotten all about going to Lyla's even though he only meant to stay awhile. By the time they finished he had realized that he was offly late to see them and he drove over hoping for the best. He arrived at her house and decided against just going through the window because of Cam sleeping. He walked around to the front and knocked on the door of the apartment and knocked. He heard someone coming to the door:

Buddy: (opened the door) Tim! Do you know what time it is?

Tim: Yes sir! And if I can just speak to Lyla.

Buddy: I don't think so, she's just spent the last few hours waiting for you.

Tim: And I'm real sorry about that, if I could just talk to Lyla.

Buddy: Let's get something straight. I don't like you with my daughter! But for that beautiful little boy, my grandson I'm trying very hard even when his father keeps hurting my little girl. So you tell me what I'm supposed to do. (Lyla comes to the door holding Cameron on her shoulder with a blanket).

Lyla: Daddy! Can I talk to Tim alone please! (Patting Cameron's back) Thank you. It's okay daddy I got him.

Tim: (looking Lyla in the face) I'm so sorry Lyla! I had to help out a friend.

Lyla: (bouncing Cam on her shoulder she speaks softly to him) Yes, I know baby! (Looks at Tim) Are you ready for this Tim? Because everyone is telling me that this isn't going to work. But I know their wrong, I know you Tim, They don't get to see what I see when we're together. I tell them you're a good guy! (Cam moves a little on her shoulder, and she soothes him by rubbing his back saying "shhhhh shhhhh") I mean you a good guy right?

Tim: Yea I am (speaking softly)! (Lyla slowly takes Cam off her shoulder and hands him to Tim) There's my little fullback.

Lyla: (steps closer to Tim and rubs his face) Please don't disappoint him again.

Tim: (holding the baby looks Lyla right in the eyes) I promise you I won't (she leans in and kisses him and Tim whispers) I love you!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Thing were getting back to normal for Tim and Lyla, after that night had ended their six week slump and they had made love she felt closer to Tim and was always with him now. He was her heart and she loved seeing her two favorite boys together. Tim and Lyla were in his bedroom trying to fool around while Billy was taking care of little Cameron.

Lyla: (laughing) take it off.

Tim: (laughing) I'm trying.

Lyla: you better get it off, we don't have long

Tim: Honestly I'm trying and it's a new buckle. I'm sorry (suddenly the door burst open and in comes Billy carrying Cam in his arm with a piece of paper)

Billy: Tim what the hell is this.

Tim: (looking confused) Billy what?

Billy: Me and Cam found this when were looking for change in the couch. Their recruitment letters from Oklahoma State.

Tim: (shaking his head) looking for change?

Billy: (shrugs his shoulders) baby keeps the change from falling down further while I'm picking it. So I can do one section at a time. That's not the point.

Lyla: Oh my god! Tim (looking back at him) why didn't you tell me you were getting letters of interest. This is your future. I'm gonna go get my laptop and write a response. (Getting up clapping and walks by Billy looking Cam in the face grabbing him from Billy.) Come on baby we're gonna help Daddy get into college.

Billy: (chewing gum, smiles) you and me Timmy we're going places.

Tim: No Billy I was going in places. (Lay back further in the bed and took the pillow and placed it over his head and breathed hard).

As Lyla came back in the room carrying Cam and laptop she passed the baby to Tim and got on the bed. Billy looked at Lyla and said "thanks Lyla you help him out while I run down to the store and get a case of celebratory beer." He left the room and Tim sat up slightly while he placed Cam on his lap and said "Uncle Billy was supposed to be playing with you, and momma was about to play with me." He looked over at Lyla who was deep into her laptop and said "don't you worry I'll play with you." As he pulled him forward and kissed him raising him up. Lyla was into the laptop but spoke up saying " Tim not too high, he'll get sick." He reached over and picked up the football and started putting it in Cam's hands. As he watched Lyla write the response. For the next day that's all Lyla could talk about and he was more than annoyed about it. He wasn't sure if this was something he wanted but he couldn't break her heart because he knew he wanted her and Cam.

Lyla was having dinner with her father while Cam was sleeping and he was going on his usual rant about her dating Tim Rigggins:

Buddy: Joe McCoy wants to take us out for dinner this Saturday, I told him yea!

Lyla: Daddy, there's no one to watch Cameron. The nanny is visiting San Antonio this weekend.

Buddy: Well what about Tim? What's he good for then.

Lyla: I was thinking about bringing Tim. It would be good for him, He's getting letters of interest.

Buddy: Lyla as much as I love that you try to help everyone I just don't think Tim is in all helpable. He's got as much of a chance of getting into college as I do winning the lottery. He drinks all day, and let's faces it he's been with half the women of Dillon.

Lyla: He's Cam's dad and he's gonna do anything possible to make him proud daddy.

Buddy: Where were you today anyway? I mean are you using protection this time.

Lyla: Daddy?

Buddy: Lyla you don't wanna get stuck raising a litter of Tim Riggins kids. You're already got the one and I love him, he's beautiful and I believe he will make one hell of a panther one day. But baby Tim is not for you.

Lyla: Okay! I'm done and I think I hear Cam so… (She gets up and goes to the bedroom).

The next day Tim and Lyla were out with Cameron in the store shopping for a new dinner sport jacket for Tim. She was pushing the stroller, and looking at different jackets. She pulled a jacket off and turned and said:

Lyla: This one

Tim: Tell me again why I have to go to this dinner. And I know how to dress myself!

Lyla: Because it will be a great opportunity for you to meet an Oklahoma Alumni (as she helps Tim in the Jacket) And no Tim all you know how to do is put on a plaid shirt and button one button.

Tim: (shows Lyla what he looks like in the jacket) Well how does it look? (As he stands in jacket that's way too tight).

Lyla: (laughing) look Cam look at Daddy! (Laughing)

Tim: (takes off the jacket) Cam mommy wants me to smooze with high class! (Walks behind Lyla as she pushes the stroller up a little further and she picks up another jacket). I just don't get why I have to do something I don't wanna do.

Lyla: (turns around) if you only did what you wanted your life would be all about football, beer, and sex. (As she gets closer to his face).

Tim: (kisses her) and what's wrong with that! Why are you doing this?

Lyla: Because I care about you! And you know why you're doing this?

Tim: (shaking his head) why?

Lyla: Because you care about me.

Tim: (kisses her again, smiling) just a little bit.

Lyla: (kissing him, and smiling ) a little (Cameron begins to get a little fussy in the stroller).

Tim: (holding Lyla's face, looking down at the stroller) Oh we definitely care about you. (Reaching down in stroller picking him up as he held him close and Lyla stood next to him). All right I'll go if we can take Cam! (Dancing Cameron in her face) Take me, please!

Lyla: (taking Cam from Tim) Tim! It's a country club I don't think we can actually take a baby there.

Tim: (gives her the sad face) Come on Lyla I don't want to go alone and if we take Cam we can keep the focus off me because he's just so damn cute.

Lyla: (kisses her baby boy) I guess so! (Tim throws his hands up in the air) But your still gonna have to talk, because He's going with a paci in his mouth, and full of breast milk.

Tim: No, not the breast milk and paci.

Lyla: Take it or leave it. (Dancing Cam in his face) Take the deal, take it.

Tim: (takes Cam from her and kisses the baby) Deal! (Looking Cam in the eyes) Your mommy drives a hard bargain.

The day of the dinner Lyla was dressed in a beautiful black dress with her hair up and her shoulders out. She was hoping that Tim remembered everything they talked about. She looked down at Cam sucking on his pacifier as she put on her earrings, he was really quiet whenever he had his pacifier and Tim liked it when he was really riled up so they rarely gave it to him. But she knew at dinner she was gonna need for Cam to be cute and seen but not heard. Because she needed Tim to get in good with Mr. McCoy so he could at least get a recommendation from him especially with him being such a big successful business man. She picked up her son and placed him in his baby blue car seat carrier and placed his little plush football in with him. She began packing the bag with extra bottles of breast milk, clothes, diapers, blanket, toys and wipes. She picked up the bag and looked down at the Cam saying "here we go sweet boy." She took him out to her car and clipped him in and placed the bag in the passenger seat as she got in on the drivers side and drove off. She was meeting Tim at his place and they were gonna ride in his truck over to the club. Arriving there she took a deep breath and started to get out the car, opening the backseat she immediately saw her baby boy asleep and thought to herself "works every time". Tim came out the house and saw Lyla bent over grabbing the seat and he ran up behind her and touched her butt

Tim: Garrity, how about we skip dinner go inside lay the boy down for a nap and have us a good time

Lyla: (She turned to Tim, kissed his face) no! Tim, we're going to dinner. Can you please help with Cam

Tim: (Moves her out the way, he steps in and starts unlatching Cam out of the seat) It was just an idea!

Lyla: "no, we need the seat, so leave him in there."

Tim: We can just use my seat, in the truck. (Lifting Cam in his arms, leaving the seat behind) Hey!

Lyla: (a little upset, goes in the car and unhooks the seat)Hell! Now he's awake. No Tim we need my seat because it hooks into the stroller. (Carrying the car seat over to the truck) If you had got the seat I told you to get we wouldn't have this problem.

Tim: Yea but the seat I have is so much cooler.

Lyla: Cooler! How you only like that seat because you can sit and talk to him better while you drive. (Placing Tim's seat on the ground). Okay all finished, (puts her hand out) Give me baby! Can you get the stroller and diaper bag out of the car.

Tim: (passes her Cam) Okay! (Tim loads the stroller in the back of the truck and hands Lyla the diaper bag) Last chance.

Lyla: Start the truck.

As they arrive at the country club Cameron had fallen complete back asleep and Lyla was happy. Tim got out and got the stroller folding it down and he helped Lyla out the truck. He grabbed the car seat and Lyla guided him to snap it into the stroller. Tim carried the diaper bag and Lyla pushed the stroller as they walked up before they entered she turned to him and began fixing his tie:

Lyla: You remember everything we talked about.

Tim: (moving his shoulder around) Yea I just chat him up about Oklahoma State, and how they won championship in 1998.

Lyla: Wow where did you learn that.

Tim: (fixing the diaper bag on his shoulder) Google

Lyla: (pushing the stroller) you goggled. Oh My! (With a funny shocked look)

Tim: (opening the door for her to go in) Yea I'm not retarded.

Lyla: (laughing ) I know that but you act it sometimes.

As they enter the door they are greeted by The McCoy's who have brought their son the young freshman quarterback and Buddy who introduces them:

Buddy: This is my daughter, Lyla…. (Before he could mention Tim or the baby)

Mrs. McCoy: Oh my god! Look how beautiful she is, and who is that little fellow in there. (She leans over to look in the stroller) Oh my lordly he is absolutely adorable if I may say so myself beside my own darling baby boy he is the cutest baby I have ever seen.

Lyla: (smiling) Thank you Mrs. McCoy. I hope its okay! We couldn't find a sitter.

Mr. McCoy: Oh it's positively okay I'm sure it's not a problem all the money I'm about to donate here they can accommodate the little guy here.

Lyla: Well no worries he won't be a problem. He's out like a light.

Mr. McCoy: Besides being as you brought Tim Riggins here, I'm just fine. Tim I'm glad you came you were one hell of a Panther.

Buddy: (slapping Tim's back) Tim here is Panther Football. (The waiter comes to get them and everyone goes inside including Lyla pushing the stroller. Buddy holds Tim back for a moment) Now let's get something straight, I don't like you with my daughter you know that! But Joe McCoy is important to the boosters which are important to the panthers so if you do anything to screw this up I swear I will make you life a living hell. (He pats his shoulder and walks off).

As they all sat down and Lyla positioned the stroller next to her while Tim helped her by pushing in her chair. Sitting down Lyla looked at Tim and smiled, he seemed a bit nervous and he could not stop from tapping his leg. Lyla touched his hand hoping that he would feel more comfortable:

Mrs. McCoy: Now you two look absolutely good together, and you made one hell of an adorable baby boy. So who takes care of him while you two go to school

Lyla: We have a nanny! That comes during the week. But in a couple of weeks he's gonna start daycare over on Hilly road.

Mr. McCoy: So Tim how liking your new position? You used play fullback right!

Tim: I,uh, uh, I, Uh

Mrs. McCoy: Oh honey don't bombard the boy with questions, let's at least eat some food.

The waiter comes to take everyone's order and they all order chicken, salmon, or steak. Tim being so nervous orders a squab and tells the waiter to bring it rare. Everyone looks at him in awe and he feels something wrong. When the food is brought Tim looks at the food and almost pukes, Lyla ask him "do want something different." He smiles and says no picking up his fork and starts to cut into a bleeding squab and takes a bite. In his mind it tastes worse than it looks. He tries to swallow it down anyways and smiles the whole time. Cameron had awoken but was very quiet with his paci in his mouth. Halfway through her dinner she since that maybe Cam needed a diaper change, Lyla stood and said "please excuse me while I go change the baby." She picked him up and Mrs. McCoy grabbed the diaper bag saying "let me help you with that and let these boys talk football." Tim was a little disappointed because he was looking for way out of dinner. He had been a complete dunce the whole time every question he stumbled over and couldn't answer and Lyla had to step in and answerer for him. He felt really embarrassed and stupid. As they all talked football around him even little J.D. even had more to say than Tim who just sat there looking foolish. After a long while Lyla and Mrs. McCoy did come back carrying in Cameron who was now sucking down a bottle. Mrs. McCoy held on to Cam as she sat down feeding him the bottle and announced to everyone "this baby is absolutely perfect." Everyone watched as she continued to feed him. When the dinner was finally over they push the stroller back out to the truck loading in and drove home. On the way home it was total silence from Tim but Lyla felt the need to talk.

Lyla: Well I think the McCoy's are pretty nice.

Tim: Yea, whatever!

Lyla: What's your problem?

Tim: Nothing I just don't really feel like talking.

Lyla: Well why's that because you certainly didn't say much at dinner.

Tim: that's because I told you I didn't wanna go to this.

Lyla: Well Tim if you didn't just sit there and not say anything every time they asked you a question.

Tim: I was uncomfortable. I didn't know what to do or say!

Lyla: But it's like you didn't even try.

Tim: I did try, I got dressed up in this stupid shirt and tie, and I ate pigeon.

Lyla: No Tim you did this for your future, and you ate pigeon because you ordered it and didn't wanna look stupid.

Tim: (pulling into the driveway and turning off the truck) what do you want from me Lyla? Stop trying to turn me into someone I'm not.

Lyla: Excuse me Tim for trying to bring out the good guy that you promised me you were. (Getting out of the truck, grabbing the diaper bag).

Tim: (Walks around and pulls the car seat out) I am but it doesn't mean you can dress me up like a doll and play puppet master.

Lyla: (takes the car seat from him and walks over to her car snapping it in) you know what maybe we're too different. Maybe we should call this what it is.

Tim: Maybe!

Lyla: (opens her car door) you know what let's just go our separate ways. (Getting in the car). You call me when you wanna see Cam. (She drives off).

Tim is left standing in the yard and walks back toward his truck to see his car seat sitting in the yard he gets upset and kicks it across the yard a little. Leaning on the truck he is upset, he didn't mean to get angry that way but he hated trying to be something he wasn't. Tim always though he was a simple guy but apparently dating Lyla and having a baby came with new responsibility. He walked around and got back in the truck and drove down to the store to pick a six pack of beer it didn't take long and he was pulling back into his driveway . Entering his house carrying his six pack and leftovers from the country club he looked up and saw Tyra laid across the couch watching TV:

Tim: (walking over to the fridge and opening the door) what are you doing here?

Tyra: (looking up at him) waiting on Mindy and Billy to finish humping!

Tim: (placing the beers in fridge and taking one popping it open) well that shouldn't take to long!

Tyra: (laughed) you think I been here long enough. What's with the monkey suit.

Tim: (gulping the beer and unbuttoning his pants as he pulls them down and steps out of them and his shoes closing the fridge) Tyra I've been out all day pretending to be someone that I'm not and these pants are hot. (Coming from around the kitchen area to the couch and plops down next to Tyra).

Tyra: (laughing) Okay so you take them off! What else is going on?

Tim: (looking over at Tyra) I ate pigeon today, and I gotta tell you it's just as disgusting as it sounds but right now all I wanna do is sit on the couch watching TV with a nice cold beer. (Tyra smiles at him and slightly laughs)

Tyra: Pigeon really!

Tim: and rare.

Just as they are laughing a knock at the door is heard and in walks Lyla carrying Cameron in his Panther onesie in her one arm and food in the other. Tim jumps to his feet and walks over:

Tim: Hey!

Lyla: (looks over at Tyra, who doesn't budge) Hey! What are doing?

Tim: Just hanging out watching some TV.

Lyla: (she looks down at his legs) Where are your pants Tim?

Tim: (points to the kitchen) their over there, it got hot.

Lyla: (nods) it got hot. Well we brought you some food, burger and fries.

Tim: wow that real nice of you.

Lyla: and a baby!

Tim: ooh baby too! Sounds cool

Lyla: so what's your choice baby or food, baby or food.

Tim: Hmmm! That's a hard one, I did have pigeon early. Oooh I'll take….. (He takes Cam from Lyla) Baby! Come here boy, looks like you got hot too.

Just then Mindy and Billy come in looking wore out, they walk in the living room and Tyra jumps to her feet saying "bout time." Mindy replies saying "ooh we were handling wedding stuff" She see Tim and says "hey Tim, oooh baby! Hi baby." Tyra pushes her toward the door and yells "goodnight", Billy yells back "I love you Mindy" and she yells it back to him. Tim and Lyla are still standing in the middle of the floor holding Cam and food and start laughing. He puts one hand up to her face and strokes it gently and kisses her. They finally move to his room where they eat on the bed and Lyla is holding Cam in her lap while Tim feeds her food. He laughs saying "sorry about all that, with Mindy and Billy engaged Tyra's around a lot but nothing happens" giving her a bite of the burger. She bites it and says "I know, I'm not worried about that." They finish their meal and they laid down in the bed with Cameron in between them propped on a pillow sleeping soundly and started to talk:

Tim: Thanks!

Lyla: It's was just food, beside I figured you needed it after eating squab!

Tim: Yea never do that again!

Lyla: (turns on her side toward Tim) I'm not trying to change you Tim.

Tim: Yea I know!

Lyla: Are you sure because what you said it was really hurtful

Tim: (breathes hard) It's like I'm slowly realizing that to be a good father and stay in you life I'm gonna have to become and do lots of things I don't want to.

Lyla: What's that mean?

Tim: (he sits up slowly and slides out of bed picking up Cam and walks him over to the play pen setup in his room and lays him down placing a cover over his back. He comes back to bed and slides in on top of Lyla) It means that only for you will I wear a suit and tie, and eat squab. (He kisses her) and to be with you Lyla Garrity, the mother of my son Cameron Austin Riggins I will do that anytime any day.

Lyla: I love you!

They make love quietly as Cam slept in his playpen.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

Tim and Lyla were at her old house helping Buddy move some of the furniture out, they had set Cam's stroller in the corner and let him sleep while they worked on some things Buddy Garrity was walking through the house ranting about how the house should have been sold by now. Lyla and Tim were giving each other looks all day, as if they wanted to tear into each other. Every time she would walk past him he would scoop her up and kiss all over, trying to do it all behind Buddy's back but he would occasionally catch them and clear his throat. When they finally finished Lyla suggested some one on one time back at her house while her dad was at the dealership:

Lyla: (wrapping her arms around Tim's neck) So Tim Riggins how about you and me go back home and have us a good time. (Kissing him)

Tim: (raising his eyebrows) As much as I would love that, (as she kisses his neck and he tries to pull away) Oh my that's real nice.

Lyla: Yea I know (pulling him closer) so…..

Tim: I promised J and Noah that me and Cam would come by. (Lyla stops kissing him)

Lyla: Tim!

Tim: Just for a couple of hours.

Lyla: I don't like Cam being over there with Herc.

Tim: I promise he's not gonna show the babies porn or big breast, because my son's got like the best set in Dillon.

Lyla: Well if he's got the best set, then why does his father wanna take him away tonight?

Tim: (looks down at Lyla's body that is coming on strong) you know I'll cancel. (Digging in his pocket for his phone) I'm gonna call J and say we're not coming!

Lyla: (grabs the phone) No, it's good if Cam sees Noah!

Tim: (takes the phone and turns to get the stroller heading for the door) Great! So jus a couple of hours. (Picks up the diaper bag) and I promise he's gonna be fine. Love you! Cam loves you too. Bye Momma!

Lyla is left shaking her head wondering if she just did the best thing for her baby boy allowing them to take off like that. Tim arrives at Jason's and takes Cam out of the in the car seat, he carried him up to the door and knocked and he entered. As soon as he saw them they all greeted him saying "hey Cam"! Tim looked around and said "and I'm no one wow I only carried him in here." He sat the carrier down and unstrapped Cam carrying him over to the couch as Jason holding his baby Noah rolled over to them. Tim laughed saying "look Cam it's your buddy QB Noah Street", as Jason held on to him he replied saying "damn Tim what are ya'll feeding that boy." Tim takes cam and spreads out the baby blanket and places Cam down on his back and gives him his plush football saying "he's not on the breast milk anymore, only when Lyla wants to keep him quiet." Herc looks down at Noah and nods his head "I think he needs to switch to his (pointing to Cam) titties. " They all look a Herc and shake their head as Jason says "Herc, firstly I don't think breast milk works that way, and she's Tim's girlfriend it'd be like me sucking them." Herc laughs and positions himself at the table picking up his beer smirking and saying "well it's not like ya'll both haven't had her." Tim drinks his beer and a walk around to the table as he sits down Jason begins laughing and says "I love Erin, and believe me when I say I'm over Lyla. But she's still got some of the nicest one's I've ever seen and may I say, may I say since she's had little man over there, they are looking pretty nice." Tim squints up his face and shake his head saying "okay one, their amazing. Two stop looking and three I love it." He drinks his beer and puts it back down, they all laugh and Jason hands Noah to Tim who takes him over to the floor with Cam and places him down and he gets down and begins playing with them.

Jason: (sitting at the table with Herc) I gotta figure out how to make bank so that Erin doesn't move away with Noah.

Herc: (drinking his beer more) so you get more hours at the dealership.

Jason: (shakes his head) that's not enough.

Tim: (playing with babies) N. Street you always gotta get the ball to Cam, he's your go to man. (Cam is smiling at his father, and Noah is moving wildly.) Noah take this ball (as he moves the ball from Cam) let me borrow this bud. Hold this ball because you can release it just like your daddy. (Watching as Noah moves the ball up fast) Good, good, job now I need you to try and pass it Cam. (Rubbing Cam's stomach) we worked on it pal you can catch it (placing the ball back on Noah).

After playing with the boys for awhile Tim gets up and lays on the couch as the boys lay quietly on the floor. He keeps listening as Herc and Jason try to figure out more ideas, he finally blurts out "you could always flip Buddy Garrity's house" they look at him and say "what, how? The real estate market is crap right now." Tim takes a sip of his beer and says "it's when all the scared rats go running into hide when the true entrepreneurs come out." Herc and Jason looked to each other with Herc stating "I'm good with design and you know this." Jason thinks about it and wonders how they are gonna get the money Tim shouts back "Billy and I got some copper wire money but you gotta convince that cat". He looks down at Cam who looks like he's about to explode and he walks over and scoops him up saying "okay bud, what do you know somebody's hungry." He digs around in the bag looking for a bottle and takes it over to the kitchen unscrewing the cap placing it in the microwave. Herc watches and says "is that the lovely Lyla's breast milk", he doesn't reply as he takes the bottle from the microwave puts the cap back on and shakes it up. He pours a test on his on his arm and he then puts the bottle to his mouth, carrying him to the couch and looks over at Jason and says "I think yours needs a change." Jason rolls over to him and looks down saying "Tim little help." He takes the bottle from Cam's mouth and lays it down on the couch which causes Cam to cry a little, still holding him in one arm Tim is able to reach down and grab Noah for Jason who quickly takes him. Tim looks over at his son and says "whoa whoa little fullback it's coming back." He picks the bottle back up and continues to feed Cam, they stay there for awhile until Cam falls asleep and he loads him back into the truck driving to Lyla's. When he gets to Lyla's he realizes it's a little late and thinks maybe Lyla will be a little mad with him for keeping Cam out so late. He gets to the door and is about to knock when Lyla opens the door wearing a robe and she motions for him to hurry in:

Tim: (carrying the carrier in with the diaper bag on his shoulder) yea I know, I'm so sorry it's late. But if it means anything he's fast asleep. (Placing the carrier down in her room).

Lyla: (arms crossed) It's real late!

Tim: (passes her the diaper bag) Yea but he's asleep. He's tired and wore out.

Lyla: (grabs the bag) I didn't even get to say good night.

Tim: (walks over to her and wraps his arms around her waist) say goodnight to me and I'll pass it on to him.

Lyla: (laughing) Tim!

Tim: (tries to take her robe off saying) you smell nice, and what's under here! (As he catches a peak of her beautiful bra, and he pulls away) I think you want some us time. Me and you time, so let's put the boy in the pen out front, and have a good time.

Lyla: (laughs) my dad's gotta business meeting in Dallas and isn't coming home tonight so…..

Tim: (raises his eyebrows) Okay! (he starts unbuttoning his shirt, and he unties her robe) WOW! (Seeing her sexy bra and panties) Those are nice! (Takes the robe off her and drops it to the floor and picks her up taking her to the bedding lying on top of her and kisses her all over).

Lyla: Tim! Tim! (Kissing him but trying to get him to stop) I gotta get Cam changed and into his PJ's and put him down in the front room.

Tim: (sits up and takes off his shirt) Okay I am gonna go and change Cam and put him down. And then you and I (pulling her up to him) are gonna make some wild, hot, protected love.

Lyla: (laughing) did you just say love.

Tim: Of course I love it. I love it. (Kissing her more) Okay he's fast asleep I think if we're real quiet we can just… (Kissing Lyla all over)

Lyla: (tries to put Tim on hold) Okay I'll put him down and you stay here and wait for me to come back. (She pulls away and Tim lies back down in the bed she puts on Tim's shirt and un straps Cam from the carrier taking him in the front room).

As she takes him in the front room, Tim begins pulling of his pants quick, he is laying on the bed waiting for Lyla to come back, it seems to be taking her a while and Tim wondering what is taking her so long. He begins to hear some crying and thinks to himself Oh Well. He quickly gets up putting on his pants and walks into the living room to see Lyla bouncing the baby on her shoulder saying "shhhh shhh". Tim stood and watched her for a while smiling, he knows that seeing Lyla with his son makes him so happy. She was having a hard time with Cam, so she took him down from her shoulder and cradled him as she pulled out her breast and walked over to the arm chair and took a seat. As she sat down positioning her breast in his mouth, she looked up and saw Tim watching. He smiled at her and said "your so beautiful" as he walked over to her. She smiled and replied saying "my baby boy missed me", she looked into Tim's face and he kissed her lips as he rubbed Cam's head saying "yea I missed those too." They laughed and she continued feeding him, he soon fell asleep and his latch on her breast was released she walked over to the playpen and placed him on his back down in it, Tim covered him with a panther's blanket he had given him and then he wrapped his arms around Lyla and kissed her neck saying "I love you Lyla Garrity", she turned around to him and put her arms around his neck saying "really! Show me!" He smiled and picked her up taking her in their bedroom and laying her on the bed. Tim took off his pants and draped over the top of her, he looked her in the eyes and kissed her passionately and they made love. Lyla had fallen asleep and Tim was lying awake he put on his underwear and pants and walked into the living room looking in the playpen at Cam he was glad to see his little fullback still asleep. He reached in and picked him up keeping him wrapped in the blanket, holding him close he carried him back into Lyla's room and laid him in his crib. He stood at the crib watching him and began to talk to him in his sleep:

Tim: Hey Cam! You know you have the best mom ever! (Looking back at her) And I love her so much! You see….. (Moving his hair) I didn't grow up with parents, all I had was your Uncle Billy (nodding) and… well…. you for one know that he's no much of a grownup. I mean…. He tried but, he just wasn't that good at it. But don't worry I'm gonna always! And I mean it pal always! Be here for you…. I love you Cam. (He kisses his hand and reaches down and touches Cam's cheek, he turns around and walks to the bed and gets back in with Lyla. She's snuggled up on her side facing him with the blanket wrapped around her and he takes her and pulls her closer in his arms holding her hand). Lyla! Hey!

Lyla: (grunting and squirming) hmmm!

Tim: (lifts her hand and kisses it) I… Just wanted to say! I love you.

Lyla: (opens her eyes, and looks him in his face) I love you too!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Tim had been helping Jason, Herc and Billy fix up the house they bought from Buddy Garrity. Jason was so determined to flip the house because he needed to make money because his girlfriend and baby had moved to New Jersey he was always making the comment that he needed it more than anyone else. Tim never doubted him in that case, even though he always felt he and Jason were in the same situation, he was beginning to see the difference once Noah and Erin had moved away and in the back of his mind he always wondered when the day would come that he too would have to say goodbye to Lyla and Cam, so he was trying to do whatever he could to help. The house eventually sold but it did not seem enough, Jason was thinking about something long term for his family, and at the celebratory lunch he announced that he was going to New York to get a sports agent job. Tim looked the most surprise and was little hurt, he gulped down his beer and walked to the bar standing up he ordered a shot as the bartender looked at him as he didn't want to serve. He took out his fake ID and laid it on the bar as the bartender passed him a shot, Jason rolled over and knocked him with his chair:

Jason: What the hell man?

Tim: Hey, why ya hitting with your chair.

Jason: So I say I'm going to New York and you walk away!

Tim: I just don't see why you have to go all the way to New York to get a job.

Jason: Tim, You know better than anyone how it feels and what this life of being a father is like.

Tim: (looks down at Jason) New York huh!

Jason: Yea! So you gonna come with me or do I gotta beg you.

Tim: Sure! I'm in! (He bumps fist with Jason).

After the lunch Tim had to get over to Lyla's he promised he would go with her and her father to pick up her brother and sister coming in from California. Getting to Lyla's they were still getting ready to go and with Cam it was always more to be done. He walked in the front room as Lyla brought in the diaper bag and he saw his son sitting in the bouncer squatting down he smiled at him and said "hey pal", un-strapping him he picked him up and put him on his shoulder and walked in Lyla's bedroom watching her fixing everything over and over again. She grabbed two bags putting them at the door, she took a box of condoms she had hidden in her room and slid them into the bag. She walked over to Tim and gave him a kiss, saying "hey you". Loading into the car they drove to the airport and Buddy seemed the most excited talking about all the things there were going to do he looked in his rearview mirror at Tim and said "it's gonna be good wholesome family time", Tim laughed playing with Cam and said "Grandpa's really nervous". They got to the airport and took the stroller out snapping in the carrier and began walking through the airport. Buddy had begun panicking not knowing what gated the children was coming in at as they walked through the airport looking around:

Buddy: I think it was gate 4, Lyla honey do you remember what gate it was.

Lyla: (pushing the stroller) No daddy, you didn't write it down.

Tim: (walking behind them really closely) Well I remember it was gate 2.

Buddy: Well who asked you Mr. Tim Riggins?

Lyla: Okay daddy! Tim's just trying to help (she looks back at Tim) Here Tim how about you push Cam.

Tim: (looked at Lyla) I don't wanna push the stroller.

Lyla: (stops pushing and turns and grabs his hands guiding them to the stroller) Okay sweetie, daddy's gonna push you now.

Tim: (begins pushing the stroller and looks down at Cam whom smiling and waving his arms around) Fine! You like when I push you and anyways. Right!

They finally arrived at the gate and waited about two minutes seeing the kids getting off the airplane. Tim reached down and raised Cam out of the stroller and passed him to Lyla. She walked toward her brother and sister and hugged them saying "hi guys" she stood with Cam on her hip and holding him tightly. This was their first time meeting Cam, because when she gave birth to him they were already living in California and they had not been back to Dillon since. She looked at both of them saying "guys I want you to meet your nephew", she looks at her baby boy and says "this is Cameron". Her brother and sister looked at him and they were smiling. Buddy quickly interrupted them saying "kids meeting the grandbaby, this only happens a few times in life." They all looked at him and Lyla walked over to Tim and passed him back Cam, she said "you guys remember Tim" Buddy Jr laughed saying "wow! You guys are still together." Tim strapping Cam back in the stroller replied "okay first yea! And second why not". They all laughed more as they exited the airport pushing the stroller and loaded into Buddy's Suv. Tim sat in the front with Buddy and Lyla loaded in the way back with Cam. Her brother and sister sat in the back seat as Buddy drove them:

Lyla: So you guys are gonna stay in my room an Cam and I are gonna stay over at Tim's

Buddy: (looking confused) Okay Lyla baby what are you talking about you're gonna stay at Tim's, we got plenty of room.

Lyla: Daddy! There's no room with Cam and me there. So I can just stay at Tim's only for a week.

Tim: It's no problem! I mean I got plenty of room.

Buddy: You stay out of this Tim Riggins.

Lyla: Dad! Don't be like that to him, it was my idea

Buddy: Well we're a family and I'm not giving up on this family. Cameron's a Garrity too and we're all gonna stay at the condo. Now Tim Riggins is happy to come over as usual but we're all gonna be family together.

They all ride in silence the rest of the way home. When they get home Tim carried Cam's carrier into the house and sat it down in the living room. He looked around as everyone was getting settled in. He looked down at his son and said "well pal I gotta go", as he reached down un-strapping him and carrying him in around to the kitchen. Lyla came out of her bedroom and looked around saying "I really don't know where we're all gonna sleep." He looked over at her while her dad was outside gearing up the grill and said "I mean you can still come over, and just not go home. I hate to see you and Cam squished together in here. Besides I know someone (raising his eyebrows) that will love to have you over at the Riggins house." Lyla took her hand and slid it down to his belt buckle saying "someone or something" Tim smile and said "well…. When you put it like that…" She took Cam from him and Tim began making a bottle for his son, she watched as he went through motions while still chatting with her, he had become a pro at making bottles. Just not too long ago he wasn't very helpful in that department but ever since they had begun using the formula too. He had took a more active role in the feeding time, so that he could experience some of the bonding time he envied so much that her and Cameron shared. Finishing the bottle he waved in front of Cam's face saying "let's do it dude!" and he took him from Lyla once again. He walked over to the couch and sat down feeding him looking into his son's eyes as he quickly drifted off to sleep. Lyla's brother and sister were keeping to themselves and Tim felt maybe it was because he was around so he told Lyla he was gonna go after he put Cam down. Once Cam was complete out he looked over at Lyla and said "that's my cue", walking his son to the play pen and placing him down. He kissed his hand and placed it on his cheek just as he always did; Lyla got off the couch and walked him to the door.

Tim: (wrapped his arms around her) See you later?

Lyla: (looking in his eyes) Oh I don't know, I might stay here and see how it goes, it's their first night back and daddy can come off strong. SO…

Tim: Yea! Yea! Sure, hang here with the family! Because…..

Lyla: Tim!

Tim: I sort of promised J I'd go to New York with him.

Lyla: Tim? What about Cameron!

Tim: It's three days. You can still stay at the house if you need to, I'll leave you the keys.

Lyla: WOW! New York! You hate the city. So what are you going for.

Tim: (pulling her tighter) I'm going for J to help him but trust I'm coming right back here, Texas Forever! (rubbing his nose with hers)

Lyla: (kissing him) Texas Forever!

As time went by Lyla was spending time with her family but her brother and sister were being brats, they had turned into Californian children and nothing in Dillon was good enough for them. Buddy had planned lots of family activities and Lyla was on board with everything but her brother and sister just turned everything down. Driving in the car they were on their way to a rodeo, they kids were very unhappy and Buddy proposed a sing a long but everyone was rather against it. Lyla's sister Tabitha was more interested in talking about Tim.

Tabitha: Where's Tim? I mean isn't this a family outing and since you two had a baby aren't you like a family.

Lyla: Yea we are! (Looking in the rearview mirror) and we love each other.

Buddy: Yea I'm sure Tim loves lots of women.

Lyla: Daddy let's not argue about Tim besides (turning around to see her brother and sister) what do you think of your nephew.

Buddy Jr: He's pretty big!

Buddy: That's because we got us a Dillon Panther there, Tim did give add to the Garrity line there.

Tabitha: He's really cute! He looks a lot like Tim.

Lyla: I think so too.

Buddy Jr: He doesn't do much though, he just sleeps.

Lyla: He's still a baby! He's almost four months but he does a lot when Tim's around.

Tabitha: Well why isn't he here.

Lyla: He had to help a friend. Besides I wanna spend time with you guys, I missed you.

Tabitha and Buddy Jr: missed you too.

In New York Tim and Jason were having no luck and now Jason was trying to figure out what his next step was. All Tim could come up with was to go strip club and get crazy drunk. He wasn't really too thrilled with Jason moving away so he wasn't being much help. Until Tim had the crazy idea of going to get the football star that got away from the sports company that Jason wanted to join. It made Jason think that this was the best way so he agreed to travel to go and try to convince him. Lucky for him, he's an honest man because the football star agreed to hear the company out and by doing that he was giving Jason the opportunity he needed to get in this business. It ended up working out for the best and Jason was excited and wanted to share the news with Erin and Noah. They loaded in a special taxi able to accommodate his wheel chair and headed for New Jersey:

Jason: I can't believe this, I can't believe it.

Tim: You did it six! You did it!

Jason: Now all I gotta do is convince Erin to move in with me and be a family.

Tim: It's in the bag! She'll do it!

Jason: What if she says no! What if she doesn't want to!

Tim: Then you convince her!

Jason: How?

At that moment Tim had a glimpse in his mind of Lyla and Cam, he thought of how much he loved them and he spoke from his heart

Tim: (looks over at Tim) you tell her…. That without her this doesn't work! She's the missing puzzle piece. You look her in the eyes and tell her…. I love you! I will do anything to be in my son's life and whatever you need, or want I will try my hardest to give to you so please, please….. (Tim looks away from Jason and out the window)

Jason: (smiles at Tim) Does she know?

Tim: I don't know! (Looks at Jason) I'm pregnant.

Jason: What!

Tim: What if she throws a curveball at you like that. (They laugh as they drive to Erin's parent's house).

As Tim watched all the happiness for Jason happen, he wondered when it would be his time, he knew that soon he and Lyla would have to look toward the future and that meant college. Lyla was smart and Vanderbilt had always been her dream but, now that they have Cameron he wasn't sure if he wanted her to give up any of those dreams. They never talked about it but soon they would have to and Tim knew either he would be saying goodbye or looking for ways to keep them just like Jason.

Back in Dillon Lyla and her family had gone camping but her brother and sister were not really cooperating. She was standing around holding Cameron with her dad talking about how much he loved camping:

Buddy: Here we go the nice outdoors; this is good for us all! Isn't this great guy!

Tabitha: I hate camping!

Buddy: Since when?

Tabitha: Kevin says this is how you get skin cancer.

Lyla: No that's from UV and tanning (bouncing Cam on her hip)

Buddy: (picks up the football) let's throw the old pigskin around, come on Little Bud.

Buddy Jr: I hate football Dad, I play soccer now. Besides Kevin says football's the only sport played here in Texas.

Buddy: You listen here! You're a Garrity and football is in your blood just like Cameron. And Kevin is not a Garrity that's why he doesn't understand. (Placing the football down) Fine you don't want to well let's just start dinner. (Pulls out steak) I got us some fresh cut prime rib steaks.

Tabitha: Dad! I'm a vegan

Buddy Jr: Kevin says it's wrong to slaughter animals.

Buddy: Kevin is not your father, and we can say a nice little prayer before we eat.

Tabitha: Yea because a real father wouldn't have cheated on mom. I'm not eating that! And how long are we staying here, aren't there coyotes out here. God how can you be my father?

Buddy Jr: Me either! Yea doesn't that just attract coyotes? Yea dad do you even think about us.

Buddy: (gets upset and throws the meat into the woods) Fine! Then don't eat it. Let the Damn Coyotes get it. I don't care and you know I wish to god I weren't you father either. (Walking away) All I've got from ya'll since you got here is hate. So do whatever you want.

Lyla: (holding Cam who begins to cry when Buddy starts to yell, and she tries to calm him down) Dad! Dad! (Walks over to the picnic table with a crying Cameron) You guys how could you? Dad is trying, he's done wrong and yea it sucked but he's your father. And ever since you got here you've been acting like spoiled little brats. I suggest you guys try to make the rest of your trip and find a way to accept him because he's our dad. (Hugging Cameron closer and trying to get him calm) Shhh! I know baby!

Later on while Buddy was walking on the road thinking about everything when Lyla drove up:

Lyla: Daddy, Daddy! Get in the car (stopping the car)

Buddy: (stops walking and opens the door) Thanks!

Lyla: Daddy don't be hard yourself!

Buddy: Lyla sweetie, I've tried baby! I'm trying…. I'm so sorry that I ruined our family baby I am (sincerely speaking) But now I live for you kids! I love you all.

Lyla: I know daddy!

Buddy: (looks back to see the carrier in back seat) you and Cameron are my life here in Dillon baby; I will do anything to protect ya! I love that grandbaby. (Reaching over kissing her hand as Lyla smiles at him).

The next couple of days went by smooth enough until finally Tim came back, he had the taxi take him straight to Lyla's where he walked up to the door and knocked. He heard a lot of moment until Lyla came to the door yelling back "I got it." She opened the door and there stood Tim stand with his bag in his hand. She immediately ran into his arms gasping. He picked her up kissing her and backing her into the wall. He kissed her up and down saying "somebody missed me" he slapped her on the butt and kissed saying "where's the boy?" As she slid down and she took his hand bringing him inside and she kissed him some more, and wrapped her arms around his neck saying "he's in the room playing with Tabby and Buddy Jr." Tim smiled as he pulled her closer saying "sounds like everything is goin good." They looked in each others eyes for a moment until Tim asked her "so…. Friday!" Lyla knew what he was about to ask her; since the season had started he had wanted to have Cam at a game. But Lyla kept telling him he was too young to for the night air. He was hoping that because her brother and sister were there and the whole family was gonna be at the game that she would finally reconsider and plus Cam was nearly four months. He looked her in the eyes and said "can the boy come?" She pulled back a little with her head and thought about it replying "he can go! I think it's about time that he get to see his daddy play" Tim had the biggest smile "what did you just say" she smiled at him saying "he's coming". Tim hugged her tighter asking once again "really" She ran her hand on his face "yea we're both gonna be there cheering for you." She rubs his cheek "so you better win." He nods his head and says "Clear eyes full hears can't lose" and he kisses her lips as they stand in the living room.

At game Friday night Tim was absolutely on fire every time they put the ball in his hands nothing could stop him. Lyla was in the stands holding Cam, she had dressed him in a panther jersey of Tim's number 33, and a jean jacket with jeans and some soft toed infant cowboy boots Lyla had ordered online. She would point out to Cam every time "That's your daddy, look yeah Daddy." Her whole family cheered for Tim as they watched him with great joy. When the game was finally over Lyla made her way down to the sidelines just so she could let Tim see him right before he went into the locker room:

Lyla: (standing with the Cam in her arms with him facing outward, so he could see Tim) Tim! Tim!

Tim: (sees Lyla and moves toward her) Lyla! Lyla

Lyla: (face to face with him) Hi Daddy!

Tim: (with one hand he moves closer to her and scoops Cam out of her arms. Bringing his other arm around with the helmet in it to better hold Cam.) Hey you! In a few years that will be you out there.

Lyla: (takes his helmet) Good game!

Tim: (still holding Cam) only because you two were here (he leans over and kisses her).

Lyla decided to let Cam go home with the rest of her family while she stuck around and waited for Tim:

Seeing him out on the field made so horny for him, and then how he could be so gentle with her and Cam. She just knew he was perfect for her. All of the team started to exit the field house and Tim was somewhere in the mix as he congratulated all the guys on a win. They were trying their hardest to get Tim to come with them but he kept refusing saying "I got my gal, and my football that's all I need." Everyone laughed saying how much Riggins was whipped, he ignored and continued to the truck carrying his bag, as he approached his truck he saw Lyla leaning up against it with her arms folded:

Tim: (walked up closer to her, and tossed his bag in the back) Now I thought you were supposed to be waiting for me at home with the boy.

Lyla: (reaching out wrapping her arms around his waist) He's fine! So are you gonna pout about not having your son tonight or are you gonna take me back to your house. Tim Riggins.

Tim: (Kissing her) Well…. When you put it that way… I guess I better not waste time. (Kissing her).


	15. Chapter 15

Tim had just awoken to a naked Lyla sleeping in his bed and he smiled brightly. He was excited to have her there with him. He knew how hard she worked to take care of their son and every moment alone he could get with her made him happy. He eased out of bed and slid into his boxer briefs and walked out of the room to the hall bathroom. Even though he had a bathroom in his own room he didn't wanna use it because he didn't wanna wake Lyla plus Lyla had worked so hard to clean it and keep it clean for her and Cameron. He finished peeing and walked into the kitchen looking around seeing all the beers on the counter he began thinking about the future he wanted with Lyla and Cameron. He knew that he had to do better and the way he was just didn't seem good enough to raise Cameron. As he started clearing the beer bottles up all the clinging of the bottles and movement must have awoken Lyla because she walks out of the back in one of Tim's plaid shirts button down rubbing her eyes saying "aww morning already". He turned around to her saying "morning", she sat down on the bar stool and picked up her phone saying "I need to check on Cam, Dad agreed to watch hom but he probably not okay with this." As Tim took the tash bag full over to the door and the walked back over to where Lyla was and wrapped around her kissing on her while she made a phone call. As she ended the call she turned towards him and kissed his lips saying "with my brother and sister leaving today my dad is going to be an extra mess". Tim nodded his head and whispered in her ear "well... How about we go back to bed before we have to deal with being parents again" (grabbing her upand carryong her back to bed). They laughed and giggled as he laid her down and began to unbutton her shirt. He looked at her swollen breast as she rubbed her hands through his hair and lifted up saying "yea I probably need to pump." She closed the shirt and got fast going into the bathroom while Tim blew out hot air of his breath thinking how much being a parent can sometimes affect your love life.

At the airport they stood saying goodbye to her siblings They each took turns holding Cameron and kissing him. Then they all engaged in one big family hug as Tim stood by. Tears poured down Lyla's eyes and her dad's when they all let go. Watching her brother and sister go through the gate was really sad but she knew atleast now they didnt hate their dad and they were in love with their nephew. Arrivivng back at the apartment Buddy quickly dropped everyone off he had to get back tonthe dealership because he had already taken lots of days off to be with his family. As Lyla was getting out of the suv he turned to her and said "sweetie please don't sit around and let Tim monopolise your time." Lyla quickly smoled and said "bye daddy". Entering the apartment Tim sat Camerons carrier down on the sofa and lifted him up saying "hey guy let's get you changed and fed." Lyla watched on as he saw how much of a good dad Tim was she never had to adk him to do anything for Cam. She began preparing a bottle as Tim changedhis diaper. She brought Tim a bottle and they lay in the bed as Tim fed him a bottle. Lyla looked at him touching her sons hand saying "you are your daddy's boy" and laughed Tim still feeding Cameron kisses his head and then leaned over to kiss hers.

As a few weeks went passed and they had put Cameron into daycare and their lives became consumed with being parents life in Dillon Texas was still going on with more football. Exited the field house from morning workouts Lyla was awaiting him as usual. She stood with her cowboy boots and beautiful dress with books in hand. Tim walked out looking refreshed and walked straight toward her for a relaxing kiss. He semmed quite happy as she kissed hom back with full passion. Tim released and said "keep kissing me like that and we can skip school." She reached and slapped his butt saying "nope school comes firstt. They walked hand in hand until they werw approached by a man who was looking for Tim. He introduced himself as Wade Harris from San Antonio State.

Wade: So I know you pretty busy here with school and everything. We're looking to rebuild our whole offense because we got three graduating seniors this year and we want you to come play fullback for us.

Tim: Well I don't know I never really thought much about college. I'm not real book smart.

Lyla: Tim! He's kidding he stidies bringing up his grades. (looking at Tim raising her eyebrows)

Tim: (loolong at Lyla) what are you doing? Yea well okay!

Wade: All I need is a little of your time and I can explain what we can offer you. How about dinner. Let me treat you to a big steak. My hotel makes some mean porterhouses.

Tim: No thanks, my truck aint running and I got my son. (his words were muffled by Lyla)

Lyla: I can give him a ride! (I'll give him a ride) he'll be there (turning to wade and answering)

Wade: Great I'll see you tonight.

Tim turned toward Lyla a little flustered. Lyla was excited and she cuddled up close to him saying "oh my god baby! your gonna go to college". Tim looked away and smiled saying "yea I guess." Lyla took his face in her hand and said "No there's no guessing your gonna get in because you deserve this. And I am so proud of you and so is Cameron. We love you!" As she kissed his lips, they walked into the school house but Tim couldn't help but think of what was really in his mind. As the day went on Tim finished out the day and saw Lyla to her car as she went to pick up Cameron. Hr kissed and said "see you later", Lyla reminded of his meeting tonight and said "I'll pick you up tonight at your place okay!" Lyla drove over to the daycare to pick up Cameron from daycare she arrived just as she saw Mrs. Taylor picking up Gracie.

Mrs. Taylor: hey Lyla! (as she was exiting with Gracie in her arms) good to see you.

Lyla: (entering) hi Mrs. Taylor (reaching over and touching Gracie) hi Gracie.

Mrs. Taylor: how you been doin? We haven't really had a chance to talk since you had you beautiful boy.

Lyla: (smiling) yeah i meant to come by when i started back to school but i guess it slipped my mind with Cameron and everything.

Mrs. Taylor: well how are you and Tim doing! I mean is that okay! (as Gracie is trying to wiggle loose in her arms)

Lyla: Tim (smiling) he's a great father and... (thinking of Tim) I love him . He actually got a college offer to play in San Antonio so I think as a family we're gonna be okay.

Mrs. Taylor: So what about Vander. I thought you wanted to go there.

Lyla: I did I mean I do... I'm just not sure anymore but I better go.

Mrs. Taylor turns to leave but calls out to her once more. "Lyla! You can come by my office or if bring Cameron by and we can talk for a while." Lyla smiles and nods her head saying "thanks"; she goes inside the daycare and sees the women playing with all the children. A woman is holding Cameron who is sucking on his oacifer and she brings him over to Lyla saying "there's your mommy." Lyla claps her hands and reaches out for Cameron, as soon as she held him he smiled and his pacifier dropped out The lady handed her the bag and she carried him to the car strapping him in the seat. As they are drivng home Lyla talks to her baby boy. She enjoyed these moments with him it was like talking to him helped her undrstamd more.

Lyla: (driving along) we're gonna go homr and get you ready to see daddy. But just for a little while tonight. Daddy's got an interview for college (stoping at a light she turned around) daddy's gonna go to college yeah! (the light turned and she drove on) thats a good thing but well... We'll talk about that when the time comes but for now we have to support daddy!

After practice Tim caught a ride with Matt to his house. He walked in to find Billy wallowing in his sorrows. Apparently Mindy had broken up with him and Tim was the only one that could console him. He walked in and said beside Billy who was in the middle of drinking and he pulled up a beer and said "Billy she was just a girl" all Billy could do was reply "I know". As an hour flew by and Billy and Tim continued to get drunk, Tim had forgotten all about going to the meeting. Lyla had been calling him for an hour finally arrived and got out the car with Cameron on her hip. She walked in the door to see Billy and Tim doing shots. Slamming the door and walling up to them she looked pretty angry.

Lyla: Tim! What the hell!

Tim: Hey sweetie! (trying to kiss her but she backs away) theres my little fullback.

Lyla: Billy, really he has one of the biggest meetings of his life and your getting him drunk

Tim: (takes Cameron from her) I'm not drunk. I had two beers and a shot I'm fine! (looking Cameron in the face).

Billy: (straightening himself up) yeah he was just a bit nervous so i was helping him calm down a bit.

Tim: yeah! Just a little nervous but i'm good to go. (holds his stomach) that shot doesnt ait right with beer.

Lyla: Yeah! Sure (taking Cameron from Tim) okay thats enough give me the baby!

Tim: okay well I'll be in the car.

Billy: soo.. You need me to watch the baby? (with his hands out)

Lyla: (Cameron begins to fuss as Lyla quiets him) shhhh! you know Billy tonight was a big night for him for us. But instead of being his guardian like a father you do this. I get your sad and hurt but you need to grow up because Tim's got responsibilities. (she storms off with Cameron in her arms out to the car).

As they drive down the road to the hotel its obvious that Lyla is mad at him. She's barely talking to him and all she keeps saying is "drink". She had given him a bottle of water and he had already gone through two and she continue to make him suck it down. Finally Tim spoke up

Tim: that's it I can't drink anymore my blatrer is gonna

Lyla: serves you damn right.

Tim: hey, hey, hey words.

Lyla: he's asleep and you think seeing his father drunk is any better.

Tim: I'm not drunk. Lyla I'm fine I can still function see (reaching over touching her face).

Lyla: well good there's still time to get you to the meeting. (looking him in the face)

Tim: oh great!

Lyla: (driving) ooh great. No u better hope he is still willing to see you.

Tim: well why waste time lets just go home and put thr boy down and you and I can sober up in shower with you.

Lyla: do think this is a game! (she stops the car) this is your life Tim! A future! (she looks at Tim who looks unwilling) wow! I'm so dumb! You don't wanna go to college, you just don't care!

Tim: (laughing) it's funny how passionate you are about this whole thing.

Lyla: get out! Get out Tim. Don't call me anymore. I could be at home right now putting my son to sleep but I'm out trying get his father into college only to find out he doesnt care. (Cameron wakes up screaming his head off)

Tim: (reaching for the backdoor of her car so he can try to calm Cam, but Lyla quickly locks the door) Lyla ooen the door he's screaming let me help.

Lyla: No you could have helped by getting into college but you blew it off sonyou know what we don't need you help. (she pulls off with Cameron screaming).

Lyla get half way aound thr block when she pulls over tobcheck on Cameron. She lifts him out of the seat and holds him close calming him down saying "mommy is so sorry baby." When she is finally able to get hin quiet she puts him back in the seat and drives to her dads. At home she is able to comfort acameron the way he needs to be comforted with a bottle, bath and new diaper and she puts him to bed. Laying there watching him she couldn't undrstand how Tim couldn't want the best future for his son.

The next morning Tim hadwent to get his truck out of the shop and then to school since he knew that Lyla probably had dropped Cam off already he didnt bother to go by her dads. He went straight to school and tried to hunt down Lyla although she wasnt in the mood to talk to him he knew he still had to talk her explain himself. He walked through the halls looking forbhis girlfriend the mother of hs son but all he seemed to see was unwanted rally girls whose names he couldnt even remeber. They all smiled at him saying "hi" with a seductive smile but he couldn't focus on them brcause he needed to find Lyla. Finally he spotted her talking to some former cheerleaders and walked up behind her.

Tim: Hey! Can I talk to you!

Lyla: I'm not really interested in what you have to say (and went back to her conversation)

Tim: (wrapped one arm around her waist and carried her into the double doors of the gym) excuse me I need to borrow her. Oh its okay

Lyla: Tim, Tim put me down.

Tim: (put her doen once they were inside the gym all alone) So how long you gonna stay mad at me.

Lyla: (pushes away from Tim) don't you get it. It's not about being mad. We have a kid Tim a four month old son that is the world to me and I want him to grow up with every opportunity there is.

Tim: Lyla I promise I'm gonna try my hardest to give him the world.

Lyla: and how you gonna do that Tim! What kind of future do you have after high school. There's an opportunity for you to something with you life and be someone but your lrtting it slip right through. I love you Tim but how can I love a coward, becausr thats what you are a coward Your afraid to try for some strange reason, and I knoe going to college was not always in your dreams but dreams change. You have a son and he deserves every good you can offer him so you ask how long I will be mad. Well.. Until it stops hurting for Cam. (she leaves the gym).

All day Tim couldn't focus all his worries and minds were concentrated on Lyla and Cameron he was not really sure what do and he needed someon to talk to but becaise Jason was gone he didn't really have anyone. As he was getting in his truckbto go home he saw Matt having car touble and offered him a ride home.

Tim: hey six get in

Matt: oh im good Landry's gonna come soon.

Tim: get in! Get in six!

Matt: yeah! Sure i can call Landry to not come (as he got in the truck)

Matt: (sat on the passenger side with Cameron's car seat in between them) thanks (as they rode in silence) so how is Cam doing he's what like five months.

Tim: four months.

Matt: wow yea he's so big. (Tim pulls into the bar and turns off the truck) I can't go in there Riggins.

Tim: (puts the car keys in his pocket). Well this is my stop so either your cominn Or goin. (walks into the bar.)

Matt eventually follows him in and as he is entering he sees how welcome Tim is in the bar. The bartender yells out "hey Riggins where you been haven't seen your mug around here lately." Tim sits down at a table and yells out "cant we get one over here and keep it flowing" Matt walks up and sits at the table the waitress brings to frosty mugs and a pitcher of beer. She touches Tims chin saying "let me know when you get around five in." Tim smiles at her and the picks up his beer and says "a toast to god, football, and pretty women." Matt looks at him and laughs as they are sitting geting drunker. Tim starts to spill his thoughts.

Tim: I don't know Seven. I've always loved her I mean I gave her a son. But I guess thats not enough.

Matt: he's a beautiful boy too. He's so cute.

Tim: I know right. But she says I dont care about his future how is that I'm here I would do anything for them

Matt: what, what does she want you to do?

Tim: Go to college.

Matt: Everybody wants to go to college.

Tim: but I don't thinl I want to. Goin to class and attending things on school. That ain't for me.

Matt: but you love them right?

Tim: (goes quiet, takes a sip of his beer and gets sentimental) More than anything in this world.

Matt: then there you go.

Just as they are finishing off their last pitcher. Tyra walks in with Julie and says "alright panthers lets go."

Matt: (jumpe to his feet and stumbles a bit) Julie! I love you.

Tim: (stands up and walks toward Tyra and hands her his keys and begins laughing at a drunken Matt) Hey! Thanks!

Tyra: (her arms folded) how is it I'm still taking the responsibilty of hauling your drunken ass home.

Her and Julie load them up seperatly with Tyra driving Tim's truck and Julie driving hers taking the boys home.

The next morning Tim had a monster hangover and he did what he normally did for hangovers. He woke up in a haze of not really remebering what had happened or what he had said. He was reaching in the fridge for waterand closed it seeing the picture of Lyla and Cameron. He remebered Lyla putting it in his bag he smiled when he saw it every time. She was holding up Cam and smiling at camera as Cam looked at it in wonder. He loved this picture because he thought seeing his two favorite people was great chugging thr water it finally hit him as he stared at the picture that he has to do whatever possible for them. He put the water down and hurried to his room to get dressed. He got innhis truck and started it up as he drve over to the hotel and walked into the lobby. He walked up to the counter and asked "can you page Wade" and he reached in his wallet to pull out a crumpled card and said "Howard" The eoman looked at him and her face went unpleasrnt saying "i'm sorry Mr. Howard just checked out not too long ago." Tim nodded his head and pulled out his phone and started to dial the number on thr card when he heard a voice calling him "Tim, Tim Riggins." He turned to see his face and saw Wade sitting to a table in the restaraunt. He motined for Tim to come over and he did.

Tim: (sitting down) I'm glad I could still catch you before you left.

Wade: Well I had almost given uo on you. But my head coach called me and told me that we gotta have you at San Antonio State after seeing you in last Fridays game.

Tim: Oh well thankyou. (looking around, being nervous) So this college what do I have to do.

Wade: Well let's see I took alook at some of your grades and their not great but their doable. We have had worse get in. So thats not a worry. Now SAT you do havrbto take that but as long as you score a 900 or that shouldn't be a problem and they give you like 200 for just spelling your name correctly as far as I can see your a bright young man who can spell.

Tim: (laughs a little) yes sir.

Wade: Well pending you stay out of trouble and graduate then you come play ball for us next year.

Tim: (smiled and then had a thought of his son and Lyla) Mr. Howard!

Wade: Yea son!

Tim: I now that I should have mentioned this sooner but, I have a four month old son who I love more than anything in this world. And his mother is the most precious thing I have and without them I wouldn't be even attempting this.

Wade: Tim it's not a problem we offer married student housing to those and ifbyou two aren't ready to get hitched well there's apartments and I'm sure a smart girl like her can get in with no problems. Tim! Look we want you and I get it your family comes first so if thays what it takes we will see to it that their close by. ( stuck out his hand to shake it).

Tim: (shakes his hand and smailes) Thank you. I apperciate it.

At home Lyla was just waking up her head was pounding from the night before she had been drinking with Mindy who was sad over Billy. As she sat up on her head dhe felt the room spinning. She got up and walked to the dresser mirror and put on her robe. Looking over in Cams crib she saw he wasn't there so she automatically knew her dad was still with him. He had watched for her last night and he must have gotten this morning when he had awoken. Fixing her face and hair shebshe walked out to the living room. Her dad was sitting in his recliner lazy boy chair holding Cameron who was drinking a bottle.

Buddy: Oh my god it's alive.

Lyla: (walks over and kisses Cam on his head) morning baby!

Buddy: woo you smell like a brewery.

Lyla: Dad!

Buddy: oh don't mind me i'm just the concerned father that watches your baby. While his mteenage mother daughter goes out and gets drunk. It's twelve in he afternoon Lyla if I hadn't been here that would have been neglect on my grandson here.

Lyla: Daddy! I would have gotten up with him. (she goes over to him and picks up Cam) thank you daddy but I'm fine.

Buddy: (releasing the baby) ooh great and acholic mother and his father god only knows where he is.

There's a knock at the door and Lyla puts down the clean bottle she was about to make and says "I'll get it. Please daddy don't get up". Buddy in his chair replies smartly "wonder who that is now". As Lyla walked to the door with Cameron on her hip she looks through the peep hole and saw Tim standing there. Moving back she closes her robe a little and fixes Cam on her hip opening the door.

Tim: (standing there smiling) hi!

Lyla: (standing with Cam on her hip, she didn't look to excited to see him but Cam smiled brightly upon seeing him) Well at least someone's happy to see you. (looking at Cam) .

Tim: (reaches over and take Cameron from Lyla) hey there's my little fullback. (looking at Lyla and how pissed she is.) Come out and play with me. Come on lets go play.

Lyla: ( looking at Tim and takes the baby back) okay well you held him so you can go now. You can't just cut out on this whenever you want because ...

Tim: okay I got in.

Lyla: He's your son he loves you.

Tim: I got in Lyla

Lyla: (stops and looks at him) in where? (fixing Cam)

Tim: college!. I gotta take SAT's and they know about you and Cam but they say I'm still in.

Lyla: You got in!

Tim: I'm in. (smiling as he walked toward Lyla and hugs them both close). The only Riggins to get in.

Lyla: (looks at Cam) Daddy got in to college. (she touches Tim's face) I'm proud of you. I knew you would.

Tim: You were right, and I'm Not cutting out I'm all in this for him and you. I'm in because of you..

Lyla: I love you. (leaning in to kiss him).

Tim: (pulls back and laughs) mmm... Are you on a bender right now. I mean I don' t think it's safe for me drive right now and that's alot coming from me. (looking down at Cam) ooh Come here buddy I think momma had abfew too many last night (laughing).

Lyla: (covering her mouth) I'm sorry.

Tim: (pulls her close) don't be it's fantastic. In fact let's droo the little guy inside and get drunk together. (kissing her all over) I'rrm on board. Let's go get drunk. As they laugh at this happy moment.


End file.
